Collection
by Robotfan
Summary: Collection de scènes coupées de mes histoires: scènes de The day love and hate collided, the day black and white disappeared, when the Night Fractured et Then the Sun rises. TFP/RID2015 stories.
1. Je veux ton spark

**Je veux ton spark**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! En attendant de publier le premier chapitre de Then The Sun rises, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit recueil de scènes coupées de mes différentes histoires. Cette idée m'a été inspirée par VendettaPrimus. Je ne peux prévoir le rythme de parution, toutefois. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce premier OS, qui sera un petit clin d'œil au spinoff que je prévois. L'idée de cet OS vient d'un RP.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

L'energon dégoulinant suivait ses traces.

Il courrait.

Il criait.

Il suppliait.

Il appelait à l'aide. Au milieu de la forêt. Personne ne lui répondit. A ses cris, seul le silence lui répondit.

Ces sons…une telle musique à ses audios…

Il ne cessa jamais. Il accéléra son rythme. Bientôt, il essaya de se transformer en son mode véhicule. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela fut impossible. Après l'avoir immobilisé avec sa toile, elle lui avait tenu le châssis avant de lui arracher le T-Cog d'un geste sec, d'une seule pince. Elle l'avait brandi en l'air juste sous son visage, l'energon coulant à flots, lui rappelant avec sadisme l'habilité qu'il avait perdu en quelques secondes. A part trouver un médic dans les parages, il serait diminué pour une période indéterminée.

Cela fut un miracle qu'il se soit dégagé de sa toile et qu'il ait eu encore la force de courir, de lutter.

Un miracle ?

Non. Elle ne croyait pas à la chance. Plutôt qu'elle l'avait laissé s'échapper. Après tout, la chasse était beaucoup plus jouissive que la récompense. Quoiqu'un trophée de cet individu ne serait pas de trop dans sa collection.

Elle le suivit, traversant d'arbre en arbre. Une lueur prédatrice dans ses optiques, elle ne détacha jamais son regard perçant de sa proie.

Il courrait.

Il criait.

Il appelait à l'aide.

Pourtant, c'était inutile…Mais elle était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Quand elle ne l'était pas, elle se contentait d'immobiliser sa victime et de lui ouvrir le ventre pour en ressortir ses câbles, ses fils tandis qu'elle appréciait les cris d'horreur et de douleur qui en émanaient de sa bouche.

Elle adorait faire souffrir. Elle adorait infliger une douleur atroce, tellement insupportable qu'on finissait toujours par la supplier de l'achever.

C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, après tout. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

Ce sentiment tellement excitant…pourquoi tant de gens le craignaient-ils ?

Bah. Il ne s'agissait que de faibles, de toute façon.

Tout comme la cible actuelle…

Airachnide sauta sur un autre tronc, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa proie.

Le bot continuait de courir en poussant des hurlements stridents.

Il était entêté, elle devait le reconnaître…

Mais tellement futile…

Croyait-il que s'il sortait de la forêt, il lui échapperait ?

Apparemment, il s'agissait bel et bien de son objectif…

L'araignée projeta une nouvelle toile pour l'arrêter.

Il l'évita difficilement, en plongeant sur le côté.

Il se releva. Il se remit à courir.

« Pitié ! »

Tiens…les supplications commençaient.

La partie qu'Airachnide préférait. Airachnide s'arrêta durant quelques instants, laissant sa cible s'éloigner.

La fatigue se ressentait. Mais l'espoir…l'espoir sur son visage…

Oh oui. Elle adorait cet espoir qu'elle lisait sur le visage de ses victimes. Comme s'ils pensaient réellement qu'elle allait faire preuve de clémence…qu'elle les laisserait en vie…

Elle adorait cet espoir…

Elle envoya une nouvelle toile.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne le rata pas.

Le bot vacilla et s'écrasa contre un mur, piégé dans la matière visqueuse.

Airachnide descendit enfin.

Cet espoir qu'elle adorait briser.

Maintenant, fini de jouer…il était temps de torturer. Il était temps pour elle de s'adonner à son hobby favori.

« Non ! »

Airachnide esquissa un sourire macabre.

Le T-Cog toujours en main, elle continua de marcher dans sa direction, appréciant son visage se déformer sous le coup de la terreur et de l'horreur.

Exquis…

Oh oui…elle allait s'amuser.

« Au secours ! »

Puis, l'ombre apparut.

Les cris et les supplications de sa proie continuèrent…

Puis, l'instant d'après, un bruit sourd y mit définitivement un terme.

L'araignée se figea.

Le choc apparut sur son visage. Perplexe, elle fixa la scène sans un mot, trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit.

L'ombre se décala légèrement. Une ombre grande et massive.

Puis, elle vit sa victime.

Le bot ne bougeait plus. La dernière expression qu'il émit fut une expression terrifiée. Le corps pendit au bout de la toile, tandis que l'energon émanait des câbles de sa gorge tranchée.

Elle releva le regard vers l'ombre.

Un bot grand, le vert étant sa couleur dominante. Mais son visage était peint de blanc et de noir, lui rappelant vaguement une tête de mort. Des optiques rouges, des profondes lames sur ses épaules, comme des piques. Un crochet à la place de la main droite.

Une aura particulière autour de lui. Probablement la même qui émanait d'Airachnide, voire peut-être plus, au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

L'inconnu n'afficha aucune expression. Il contempla froidement sa victime, avant d'ouvrir son châssis pour en sortir quelque chose.

Des outils. Des instruments.

S'agissait-il d'un medic ?

Il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Airachnide serra les poings. Non seulement il lui avait volé sa proie, à elle ? Mais en plus, il osait l'ignorer ?

L'araignée poussa un sifflement furieux. Enfin, le bot se tourna vers elle. Malgré son absence d'expression, il lui accorda néanmoins un sourire hautain.

« Merci pour ce cadeau précieux que tu m'offres, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Cette proie était à moi !

\- Dommage. Elle m'appartient, maintenant.

\- Tu m'as empêché de la torturer !

Le bot haussa les épaules, faisant un pas vers sa victime.

\- D'habitude, je les dissèque vivants. J'adore entendre leurs cris de douleur. Cela me motive à continuer la chasse. Mais malheureusement…le temps était limité avant que tu ne l'achèves. J'ai préféré abréger ses souffrances pour avoir une chance de l'avoir.

\- Tu es un chasseur de prime ? gronda Airachnide.

\- N'es-tu pas une mercenaire chasseuse de trésor ? lui répliqua l'étranger. Pourquoi poursuivais-tu ce bot ?

\- Pour m'amuser, tiens ! On s'ennuie tellement, sur cette infâme planète.

\- Hmm. Effectivement.

Le bot commença à utiliser son scalpel pour tracer les contours du casque du bot. Comme s'il avait l'intention de le lui extraire.

Elle devait avouer…elle appréciait la façon dont il parlait.

Ils adoraient infliger la souffrance. Et il disséquait ses victimes. Curieuse et intéressante façon.

\- Puisque tu m'as ôté ma proie, siffla l'araignée, un sourire macabre apparaissant sur son visage, je crains que nous n'ayons un problème.

\- Hm. Lequel ?

Même si à son ton, il l'avait déjà deviné.

Airachnide leva ses pattes, ses pinces se pointant sur lui, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement.

\- Je n'ai plus de jouet.

\- Quel dommage !

\- Dommage pour toi…puisque tu m'as volé mon divertissement, tu vas prendre sa place.

Le bot ricana.

Il interrompit ce qu'il faisait et se redressa, lui faisant face, une lueur meurtrière de défi brillant dans ses optiques.

\- Tu ignores donc qui je suis ?

\- Suis-je sensé te connaître ? susurra Airachnide, un ton mielleux.

En effet, elle n'oublierait pas un bot de cette carrure.

Lockdown leva le bras.

\- Mon nom est Lockdown. Le chasseur de primes le plus célèbre de toute la galaxie. Elève de Yoketron à l'apprentissage des ninjas.

\- Vraiment ?

Un bon curriculum Vitae.

Hélas…ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Pas assez pour qu'elle l'épargne et le laisse en vie.

\- 100, 000 Primes au total, ajouta-t-il, toujours ce ton hautain agaçant dans sa voix.

Airachnide se mit en position défensive.

\- Impressionnant. Mais…il en faut plus que cela pour m'émouvoir.

\- Tu es plutôt difficile.

Une tronçonneuse apparut soudainement au bout de son bras gauche.

Airachnide eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

\- Si tu aimes autant la douleur, je suppose qu'on peut s'amuser un peu.

\- Tu adoreras sûrement devenir ma 100, 001ème prime.

\- Chasseur de prime ou pas…je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais, pourtant. Crois-moi que tu devrais.

\- J'aime les défis.

\- Ça devrait te plaire, alors, fit Lockdown, lui offrant une courte révérence moqueuse.

Airachnide grogna. Pourtant, elle ne cacha pas son excitation.

Elle devait l'admettre. Il était plutôt beau à regarder.

Et sa voix…

Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas totalement perdue, au final.

Les deux adversaires prirent leur élan.

Et l'instant d'après, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, aussi rapidement que des tirs de lasers.

* * *

Il était là.

Seul, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Lockdown, assis sur une souche d'arbre. Avec un mouchoir, il s'essuyait les mains couvertes d'energon.

Manifestement, l'energon provenait de la victime qu'il avait disséqué, quelques jours plus tôt. Faisait-il comme elle ? Se peignait-il de l'energon de ses proies pour l'afficher fièrement devant tous ceux qui souhaitaient s'en prendre à lui ?

Belle façon de procéder, effectivement.

En tout cas, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Tant mieux. Airachnide demeura cachée, attendant le bon moment.

Et alors que Lockdown se relevait pour partir, Airachnide bondit sur lui, sortant du sol grâce au trou qu'elle forma vivement pour atteindre la surface.

Lockdown ne s'y attendait pas. Grâce à la force des bras de l'araignée, il se retrouva projeté en arrière. Il parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds contre le mur avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur elle, sa tronçonneuse en avant.

« Je vois que tu as gardé tes blessures de guerre, approuva-t-il alors qu'il la visait avec son bras gauche, la tronçonneuse s'activant dans un bruit strident.

Airachnide l'esquiva en sautant en l'air, avant de le frapper en plein visage.

\- J'adore la douleur !

\- Quel masochisme.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ?

\- Je suis plutôt celui qui inflige la douleur, lui rétorqua poliment Lockdown, lui envoyant son crochet dans le visage, visant les optiques.

\- On va avoir un problème, alors, susurra Airachnide en plongeant en arrière, avant de lui balancer une toile.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un problème, à chacune de nos rencontres.

Airachnide grinça et chargea à nouveau, tête en avant.

* * *

« J'en viens à penser… » fit Lockdown tandis qu'il reprenait doucement son souffle, gardant son pied sur le châssis d'Airachnide pour l'empêcher de se relever tandis que sa tronçonneuse était prête à s'abattre sur elle.

\- Quoi ? grogna Airachnide, encore sonnée par le combat.

\- Que si je te garde en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'amuses.

\- Tu penses que j'ai envie de te garder en vie ? lui répliqua Airachnide, presque flattée par un tel compliment.

Et, usant de ses dernières forces, elle utilisa l'une de ses pattes pour transpercer la cheville du chasseur de primes. Lockdown n'émit qu'un faible glapissement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une piqûre de moustique. Airachnide en profita pour lui balayer les jambes brusquement. Lockdown se laissa tomber au sol tandis que les positions s'inversèrent. L'araignée se retrouva maintenant sur lui, les pattes prêtes à lui percer le crâne.

Oh oui…cela serait probablement son plus beau trophée dans sa collection.

Lockdown se contenta de lui sourire, ne se sentant pas du tout menacé par son adversaire.

\- Tu penses que je plaisante ? grimaça Airachnide, le tenant par le cou.

\- Tu m'aurais déjà tué depuis longtemps si tu étais compétente.

\- J'ai bien envie de commencer par ta bouche. Je ne pense pas qu'elle te serait très utile, de toute façon.

Même si elle admettait qu'il avait une belle voix…

Cela serait dommage.

Lockdown haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai subi l'entraînement de Yoketron. On a appris à encaisser la douleur. Tu ne m'entendras jamais crier, si c'est ce que tu espères.

\- J'ignore qui est ce Yoketron et je m'en fiche.

\- Tu as tort. Yoketron était un grand Maître. Dommage que je l'ai tué.

\- Oh ? Tu as tué ton propre mentor ? C'est digne d'un Decepticon, ça, sifflota Airachnide.

\- Je n'avais pas de raison pour le faire, après tout.

\- Hm.

Airachnide gardait ses bras en l'air, même si elle était plutôt curieuse d'entendre le reste de son parcours.

Quoique…elle pouvait toujours se renseigner par le biais des réseaux sociaux.

Lockdown…S'il était aussi célèbre, elle n'aurait aucun mal à dénicher son nom sur les réseaux.

\- Et toi ? l'interrogea Lockdown calmement mais froidement. Qu'as-tu de plus impressionnant à m'offrir ?

\- J'ai tué tellement de bots. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms.

\- Quel manque de délicatesse de ta part.

\- Mais…j'ai tué un Autobot nommé Tailgate. Sous les optiques de sa partenaire.

\- Je vois, je vois. Un Autobot ? Tu fais des préférences, maintenant ?

\- Eh bien…non. Mais disons que les Autobots me sont plus agaçants que les Decepticons.

\- Je suis chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon, de toute façon.

Et brusquement, Airachnide s'écrasa sur le sol. Une douleur atroce lui broya le cou. Elle toucha ses câbles.

Il lui avait envoyé un coup d'épaule, et l'avait frappée avec l'une de ses piques.

Airachnide se mit à trembler.

Puis, un rire incontrôlable la prit. Lockdown se releva et s'avança vers elle.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'adore…

\- Tu as envie de plus ?

\- Laisse-moi jouer.

Elle le transperça brusquement dans le bas-ventre.

Lockdown recula légèrement, une expression approbatrice sur son visage.

\- …C'est mieux que tout à l'heure.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

* * *

« Donc, tu habites ici ? »

Airachnide haussa les epaules. Lockdown inspecta la grotte dans laquelle elle s'était abritée et dans laquelle elle gardait ses trésors, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- Oui. Mais je t'en prie. Installe-toi. Fais comme chez toi, le railla Airachnide.

\- On aurait dû se rendre à mon vaisseau. C'est beaucoup plus convivial.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. On aurait pu prendre du plaisir dans ma salle de torture.

\- Tu as une salle de torture ? Moi je n'ai pas vraiment besoin.

\- Je comprends. Tu es davantage un boucher, ricana Lockdown en apercevant un bout de bras d'une pièce détachée qu'elle avait envoyé dans sa tombe quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle ne le prenait pas comme un compliment.

\- Moi, j'ai suivi une formation. Au moins…je sais quelles sont les parties vitales de mes victimes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Tant qu'ils souffrent et clamsent.

\- Tu as tort. Au moins, je suis susceptible de savoir quelles parties sont les plus vulnérables et les plus délicates pour les torturer plus aisément.

\- Hm.

Elle devait admettre. Il marquait un point.

Lockdown s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

Encore son attitude arrogante.

\- Peut-être aimerais-tu que je te montre ma façon de faire ?

\- Pas besoin, grogna Airachnide.

\- Un échange de bons procédés. Tu me fais visiter la Terre et je te montre une autre façon d'infliger la souffrance.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire visiter la Terre ?

\- Les Autobots sont très attachés à ces petites créatures insignifiantes. Les humains. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Optimus Prime était la honte de Cybertron.

\- Megatron n'est pas mieux. Toujours à crier, à exécuter. Quoique Starscream est insupportable aussi.

\- Hm. Tu as travaillé pour Megatron ?

\- Pas toi ? demanda Airachnide.

\- Il a fait appel à mes services une fois.

Airachnide poussa un soupir, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied à une pièce qui traînait sur son chemin. Elle l'envoya se briser contre le mur.

\- N'essayerais-tu pas de m'impressionner ?

\- Je ne compte impressionner personne.

\- Le dernier bot qui avait eu des vues sur moi a fini démembré. Il essayait également de me tuer.

\- Je vois. Peut-être te tuerais-je dans ton sommeil, non ?

\- Si je ne te tue pas avant.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Ils entendirent des appels au loin.

Une présence…

Un Cybertronien ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée de la grotte pour observer dans la pénombre, ils remarquèrent trois bots se faufiler dans la forêt, appelant le nom d'un autre à répétition. Ils comprirent rapidement la raison de leur venue.

\- Ma victime avait des petits camarades ? ricana Lockdown.

\- Ma victime, tu veux dire.

\- Ils doivent le chercher. On peut leur indiquer où ils se trouvent.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Airachnide sentit une vibration de plaisir à l'intérieur de son corps. Comme avant chaque bonne chasse.

Et s'ils étaient plusieurs, le plaisir serait double.

Mais elle devrait partager…elle grimaça à cette pensée.

Quoique…si cela lui permettait de voir la manière dont il torturait…elle pourrait probablement s'inspirer.

Elle examina chacune de leurs proies tour à tour.

\- Je prends la fembot, déclara Airachnide. Prends celui que tu veux mais celle-là est à moi.

\- Je vois tes préférences.

\- Sans façon.

\- Moi qu'importe. Le gros fera l'affaire. Mais qu'en est-il du troisième restant ?

\- …Hm. C'est mon territoire.

\- Et ce sont mes outils.

Airachnide leva les optiques.

\- On le partage ? proposa Lockdown.

\- Sans façon.

\- Alors, on n'aura qu'à régler cela à nouveau. Après, puisqu'ils risquent de nous échapper.

\- Hm. Bon point.

Les deux chasseurs se mirent en place.

Puis, une fois que le groupe fut suffisamment éloigné, ils sortirent de leur cachette pour les prendre en chasse.

* * *

Oui…

Cela avait été le bon temps.

Airachnide était dans sa chambre.

Elle regardait quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains.

Ils avaient traqué le groupe.

Elle avait éviscéré la fembot d'une manière tellement brutale mais assez longue pour entendre ses cris tandis que Lockdown avait lentement pris son temps à extraire et enlever chaque partie de sa propre proie, et Airachnide l'avait observé procéder tandis que la vie quittait les optiques de sa victime.

Quant au dernier…

Airachnide ne se souvenait plus de qui avait gagné le combat entre elle et Lockdown pour obtenir la troisième proie.

Mais au bout du compte, ils avaient décidé de la partager en deux moitiés.

Airachnide sourit à cette pensée.

Oui.

Le bon temps…puisqu'après cela, Lockdown et elle ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Une euphorie qui avait duré, malgré tout. Quand avait-ce été la dernière fois qu'Airachnide avait profité d'une aussi longue relation ? Sans se lasser de son partenaire ? Sans se lasser d'un compagnon ?

Elle ne saurait dire…Lockdown avait une belle voix, une apparence pas trop mal et il partageait son goût à la torture.

Mais elle avait fini par emménager dans son vaisseau.

Et ils étaient restés ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient jamais ennuyés, à traquer les malheureux bots qui s'aventuraient trop près de leur territoire.

Airachnide n'aurait jamais pensé trouver son compagnon sur Terre.

Elle fixa la photo.

Lockdown et elle, prenant la pause devant un corps décapité et démembré.

Ils souriaient.

Ils étaient heureux.

Airachnide releva le regard.

Et Lockdown était parti.

Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain…tué par un Autobot.

Lockdown tué par un Autobot…lui qui avait paru si inatteignable, si indomptable…si indestructible…Un Autobot lui avait pris la vie et avait mis un terme à leur relation.

Airachnide grimaça à cette pensée.

Elle était furieuse.

Déçue, également. Lockdown aurait dû être plus fort que cela.

Lorsqu'elle le reverrait, elle lui demanderait des comptes.

Elle reposa la photo.

Cela ne saurait tarder.

Un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient réunis.

Ils seraient réunis en deux moitiés…et le bon temps redeviendrait.

En attendant…elle continuerait son chemin.

Seule, peut-être.

Mais la mort de Lockdown n'allait pas lui priver du plaisir de tuer.

Oh que non.

Surtout si cela lui permettait de tuer un Autobot.

Depuis le Allspark, elle savait que Lockdown souriait.


	2. Chanson de l'espace

**Une chanson de l'espace**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici un deuxième OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est la scène dans When the Night Fractured où Saberhorn revoie Glowstrike au bar, pour ceux qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Je sais que leur relation n'a pas été beaucoup développée dans When the Night fractured mais je vais me rattraper XD En attendant, voici. Bonne lecture !**

Il ne crut pas en la voyant.

Au début, il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage. D'une illusion. Ou mieux, d'un rêve éveillé qui revenait parfois lui rendre visite durant sa recharge. Un mélange de souvenirs, d'interrogations. Peut-être que le haute-qualité qu'il prenait y était également pour quelque chose. En tout cas, c'était impossible que cette scène se produise réellement.

C'était impossible qu'elle soit là.

Après s'être fait menacer de mort par le chasseur de primes Fracture, lui et son équipage avaient décidé de faire escale sur Caminus et attendre que le bot violet vienne chercher sa fille Night, ainsi que son amie Kat. Saberhorn fit la moue à cette pensée. Comment était-il supposé deviner que ces deux-là étaient les filles de Fracture et Nightingale, des connaissances de Cybertron ? D'accord, la ressemblance avec leurs parents respectifs aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais quand même…Il n'avait pas été préparé à cela. Il était un pirate. Il faisait des raids et prenait des prisonniers en otage, en attendant de statuer sur leurs sorts. C'était la routine, après tout. Ils voyageaient à travers l'espace durant des milliers d'années. Ils avaient besoin de se réapprovisionner, en energon et en membre d'équipage.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà été condamné à une peine. Même à plusieurs. A la prochaine capture, il serait condamné à la prison à vie. Mais il avait accepté de prendre le risque. Il était un pirate. Il en était même le capitaine. Il était un leader. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas. L'appel avait été trop tentant, trop séduisant pour y résister. Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à changer, à se ranger, contrairement à certains de ses cohortes Decepticon qui avaient choisi de s'allier avec les Autobots pour une vie meilleure.

Non. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il méprisait trop les Autobots. Après sa capture et après avoir été emprisonné dans une capsule de stase à bord du vaisseau Alchemor où il avait été gardé et surveillé par des Minicons petits, grotesques et insignifiants, le vaisseau s'était écrasé sur Terre. Il avait failli y rester. Mais heureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le destin lui avait offert une chance de survivre. En s'alliant avec des Decepticon ambitieux et en se retournant contre leurs geôliers, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Avec Scorponok, avec Glowstrike, ils avaient construit l'île aux Decepticons. Une île où ils avaient été les Maîtres et où ils avaient pu vivre leur vie, sans rien demander à personne.

Jusqu'à ce que les Autobots interviennent une nouvelle fois.

Saberhorn n'avait plus eu de contact avec ses anciens camarades…Il n'avait pas réellement cherché à en obtenir. Scorponok avait été un traître à leur cause, aux dires de Steeljaw. Même si, avec du recul, il doutait de la parole du loup Decepticon, il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le scorpion de toute façon.

Mais elle…

Elle, était là.

Dans ce bar clandestin de Caminus. Le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à la retrouver.

En la voyant à table, prendre un cube d'energon au milieu de tous ces criminels, il ne comprenait pas.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose pour elle qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Scorponok. Autant il avait méprisé le scorpion, autant ses sentiments pour Glowstrike avaient toujours été mitigés…Sur l'île, c'était une luciole avec des attentes trop hautes, au tempérament assez vif malgré un manque d'émotion flagrant et une étonnante froideur. Dès qu'elle avait été désappointée, elle rétrogradait ses plus hauts officiers à la moindre erreur. Y compris lui.

Oui. Elle s'était comportée comme une enfant insatisfaite.

Mais de l'autre côté…Saberhorn l'avait admiré. Oui. Il l'avait admiré pour ses objectifs, pour ses talents de leader…

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir la place de Scorponok après la disparition de celui-ci, il avait été témoin de son aisance et de ses ressources, même si l'opinion sur Glowstrike avait été divisée sur l'île Decepticon.

Elle aussi, avait été capturée par les Autobots.

Il avait cru qu'elle avait reçu une peine plus lourde, aussi lourde que la sienne, même si Saberhorn n'avait jamais connu le crime de Glowstrike. Personne ne l'avait su, de toute façon. La luciole avait toujours été très secrète à ce sujet.

Glowstrike ne partait pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Saberhorn et Night échangeaient à propos de la façon dont ils pouvaient amadouer Fracture et le rendre plus clément…mais à l'instant où il captura son regard, plus rien d'autre ne compta. Il en oublia sa situation.

« …Excuse-moi », déclara-t-il à Night.

Il se leva et, d'un pas lent, ignorant les cris de son équipage, il alla rejoindre Glowstrike à la table.

« …Glowstrike… »

La luciole se braqua. De toute évidence, elle avait reconnu sa voix, même sans le regarder.

Son visage se tendit. Mais Saberhorn ne tint pas compte de son avertissement.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Saberhorn, prenant un ton plus calme.

Il était sur le point de s'asseoir à ses côtés mais Glowstrike le repoussa violemment. Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cracha la luciole.

\- Glowstrike…

\- On n'est plus détenus du même vaisseau. Je ne te dois rien !

Saberhorn se figea.

S'il s'attendait à une telle réaction…

Une réaction qui…le blessa légèrement.

Il prit une inspiration. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il risquait de la faire partir. Mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parte.

Il souhaitait savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- A d'autre. Tu dois probablement être ravi de voir ton ancien leader, ton leader qui a été tellement haï, qui n'a pas su garder son île, aussi misérable et aussi pathétique.

Il déglutit.

Il ne l'avait jamais perçu aussi amère, aussi attristée. Même quand elle avait été déçue, par lui ou par un autre.

Saberhorn se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ecoute. Je souhaite seulement prendre un cube avec toi. Si cela te convient, bien sûr. J'aimerais qu'on discute. Et ensuite, si tu n'apprécies pas ma présence, je te laisserais tranquille. Pouvons-nous convenir cela, Glowstrike ?

Il ajouta, un ancien instinct l'incitant à lui redonner son ancien titre.

\- …Ma dame ?

\- Je ne suis plus ta dame.

\- Qu'en est-il de ma proposition ?

Il la regarda tristement.

Elle avait l'air vraiment abattue…Glowstrike avait toujours été plus confiante, plus déterminée…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, touillant son cube.

Après un silence, elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Soit.

\- Merci, répondit-il, reconnaissant.

Puis, il la laissa pour rejoindre Night, qui avait apparemment observé la scène tout du long et lui rendait une expression curieuse.

* * *

« …Tu as été libérée ? »

Une fois que l'ambiance fut plus calme et plus détendue, les deux trouvèrent un coin du bar pour discuter, à l'abri de son équipage. Glowstrike répondit par l'affirmative.

Elle reposa son cube.

\- Comme toi, je présume. Ces Insecticons…il s'agit de ton équipage ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Ils paraissent fidèles…pour des Decepticons, commenta-t-elle, le ton acide. Il n'y a pas un seul individu avec un mode robot.

\- Je prends ces derniers en otage quand je les accoste. Mais…tu as raison. Il n'y a que des Insecticons.

\- Quelle belle remise en question.

\- Je ne me remets pas en question, ma chère. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Bien sûr. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as déçue…

Il fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur et laissa couler. Il posa son cube, la regardant droit dans les optiques.

\- Et toi, ma chère ? Tu es de passage à Caminus ?

\- …Je vis à Caminus.

\- Tu as décidé de t'arrêter ici, l'interrogea Saberhorn.

\- …Je travaille ici.

Cela le surprit.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle soit du genre à travailler dans un autre domaine que la prise de pouvoir et la politique. Un domaine dans lequel elle avait été douée.

D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement…

\- Tu es propriétaire de ce bar ?

\- Tu me mets sur un piédestal, grinça-t-elle.

\- Tu es serveuse ?

\- …Je suis serveuse de plaisir, oui.

Saberhorn se figea.

Il comprit instantanément.

\- Non…

\- Oui.

\- Pas toi, Glowstrike. Je refuserai de le croire.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas de regarder ces jolies choses qui sont prêtes à t'offrir leurs corps. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec moi ?

\- Parce que…

Elle marquait un point.

Mais…il la connaissait. Cela faisait toujours un choc.

Une dame de sa connaissance…qui travaillait ici…en tant que tel…

Saberhorn ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- J'ai toujours travaillé ainsi, déclara Glowstrike. Avant d'être emprisonnée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai travaillé en tant que fembot du plaisir. Et un jour, j'ai tué mon proxénète. J'ai pris sa place, lui déclara-t-elle, un ton sombre.

\- …Pour libérer tes amies ?

Glowstrike lui sourit.

Un sourire condescendant. Comme s'il était un imbécile.

A ses optiques, il l'était.

\- Oh non. J'ai pris sa place. Et j'ai continué son travail. Croyais-tu réellement que je l'ai fait pour une bonne cause ?

\- Cela aurait été logique.

\- Détrompes-toi.

\- Tu as toujours aimé le pouvoir.

Mine de rien, elle avait toujours souhaité devenir un leader.

Même dans un travail aussi affligeant qu'une maison de plaisir…

Elle avait quand même réussi à se ré-hausser dans la hiérarchie.

L'admiration qu'avait ressenti Saberhorn à son égard refit surface.

Glowstrike continuait de sourire…mais son expression devint différente.

Une lueur…prédatrice dans ses optiques. Une lueur séductrice.

Saberhorn cligna des optiques…Imaginait-il des choses ?

Elle se redressa doucement. Au-dessus de la table, elle rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- …Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas tuer mon nouvel employeur. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il est encore trop tôt et je risquerai d'attirer des soupçons.

Saberhorn essaya de cacher son malaise.

Il reprit machinalement une gorgée de son cube d'energon.

Glowstrike avait toujours su mettre les personnes mal à l'aise.

Cette dernière ne détacha pas ses optiques de lui.

Elle se rapprocha davantage, son visage bientôt à quelques millimètres du sien. Saberhorn se raidit, se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'il sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer.

\- En attendant, reprit-elle, le ton bas, je me dois de satisfaire mes clients.

\- Glowstrike…

\- Peut-être qu'un membre de ton équipage serait intéressé par mes services ? le questionna-t-elle doucement.

Saberhorn posa son cube.

Il secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'un de ses hommes la touche.

Glowstrike parut amusée par sa réaction. Elle avança sa bouche vers son audio, lui murmurant au creux de son oreillette.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

\- …Glowstrike, je ne t'ai jamais traitée d'une telle manière…je t'ai toujours respecté. Et tu le sais.

Elle l'énervait, elle l'agaçait…

Mais jamais il ne l'avait traitée de cette façon. Comme un objet. Il l'avait toujours estimé en tant que personne. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une dame.

Mais malgré tout, Saberhorn se sentit gêné.

Mal à l'aise…et le rythme de son spark n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Tu es tenté. C'est évident, lui murmura-t-elle, rapprochant sa bouche pour qu'il l'entende distinctement. Vas-y. Donne-moi l'ordre et je l'assouvirais.

\- Non…

\- Profites-en, Saberhorn. Cela n'arrivera qu'une fois. Venge-toi. Prends ta revanche pour toutes les fois où je t'ai humilié sur cette île.

\- Non…

\- Saberhorn…ce sera ta seule chance. Saisis-la.

Bientôt, il sentit sa main, la main de Glowstrike, sur son châssis.

Elle se mit doucement à le masser, d'une manière significative.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer… ? Voir ce que ton ancienne supérieure est capable de faire avec ses doigts ?

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils.

Le rythme de son spark ne se calmait pas.

Glowstrike continuait de le caresser.

\- Méfie-toi, l'avertit-elle doucement. Tu risques d'avoir mal en touchant, en effleurant certaines parties.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de son audio, ses lèvres se trouvant à quelques mètres des siennes.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Saberhorn se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle reste dans cette position.

Il finit son cube.

Il se leva.

Il avait l'impression que Glowstrike ne le lâcherait pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Avait-elle vraiment envie qu'il se venge d'elle ? Qu'il lui fasse mal ?

Ou bien…peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais…était-ce sa façon à elle de l'attirer dans ses filets ?

Il avait entendu parler de ces créatures mythiques appelées sirène mais…Glowstrike ressemblait tellement à l'une d'elles. A lui faire des promesses, à lui chanter des mots pour l'attirer.

Saberhorn prit une inspiration.

\- Très bien…si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ma dame…

\- Parfait. Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas choisi dans mon équipe de commandement pour rien, Saberhorn.

Le pirate ne ressentait aucun désir à le faire.

Enfin…le faire avec elle n'était pas la question. D'une certaine façon, il avait toujours considéré cela comme un interdit. Comme un léger fantasme qu'il bannissait de son esprit, ayant toujours pensé que c'était impossible.

Mais…le faire avec elle, la payer pour cela…C'était dégradant. Oui, c'était hypocrite de sa part. Il avait déjà fait appel à des bots de plaisir auparavant. Même s'il les avait bien traités, peu importe leur performance, il les avait payés à le faire.

Mais elle…il la connaissait.

Oui. Saberhorn était hypocrite.

Il l'assumait.

Mais actuellement…

Glowstrike l'attrapa doucement par la main pour le conduire doucement à l'extérieur du bar.

* * *

« Nous y sommes »

Il s'agissait de la partie intime du bar en question. Saberhorn observa des bots et des fembots entrer et sortir de différentes pièces, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils étaient présents pour la même raison qu'eux.

Mais cette pensée n'effaçait pas son malaise.

Glowstrike lui sourit. On dirait qu'elle prenait plaisir à le voir dans cet état, aussi gêné et qu'elle en profitait.

Elle ouvrit une porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un espace tamisé, petit mais non étroit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit double devant eux, une stéréo pour jouer de la musique et deux cubes d'energon de haute-qualité.

Glowstrike referma la porte.

Puis, une fois qu'elle vérifia qu'elle soit bien verrouillée, Glowstrike s'avança doucement vers lui, une démarche provocatrice.

Saberhorn ne bougea pas.

Glowstrike se retrouva devant lui, leurs châssis se touchant. Elle ne cessa de lui sourire, avant de lui toucher la joue.

« Dis-moi, Saberhorn…

\- Oui, ma chère ?

\- Pourquoi détestais-tu Scorponok ?

Saberhorn ne répondit pas.

Glowstrike n'attendit pas de réponse et se contenta de lui prendre les mains pour l'attirer vers le lit.

Elle s'allongea et Saberhorn se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, plongeant ses optiques dans les siennes. Saberhorn ne fit rien. Il ne réagit pas. La luciole se contenta de lui masser les épaules, puis le dos.

Toujours ce sourire…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Saberhorn. Tu en as envie. Je le sens.

\- Glowstrike…

\- Je sais pourquoi tu le détestais. Le détestais-tu à cause de son tempérament que tu qualifiais de rustre, comme tu le disais si bien ?

Elle rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Ou bien…tu étais jaloux que je le choisisse, lui, au lieu de toi ?

Saberhorn ne chercha pas à confirmer, ni à nier.

Glowstrike entoura son cou de ses bras, tandis qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Saberhorn se mordit la lèvre. Il n'essaya pas de la toucher, ni de retourner l'attention. C'était comme si son processeur était imbibé du haute-qualité qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de prendre depuis son arrivée au bar.

Il ne pensait pas à Night, ni à Kat, ni à Fracture…

Il ne pensait pas à la situation en elle-même.

Il se laissait faire, comme un pantin. Au moins, qu'il laisse à Glowstrike le contrôle. Elle avait toujours aimé le contrôle.

Glowstrike jeta un œil vers la table de nuit.

Puis, elle prononça ces mots.

\- …Tu laisseras un pourboire, en repartant.

Saberhorn écarquilla les optiques.

Ce fut comme un réveil.

Il réalisa brusquement ce qui se passait. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Il se redressa soudainement, repoussant Glowstrike.

La luciole le fixa, une expression choquée.

Saberhorn baissa le regard. Il devait avoir honte…

Non…il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Tu te moques de moi, là ? cracha la luciole.

\- Non, Glowstrike, répondit-il calmement. Je ne peux pas.

Il s'épousseta avant de s'éloigner.

\- Comment, tu ne peux pas ? répéta Glowstrike, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ?

\- …Parce que tu ne le mérites pas.

\- C'est parce que tu me connais ? Tu préfères profiter d'une inconnue ?

\- Je ne te traiterai pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite !

Saberhorn lui sourit à son tour.

Oui. Il l'était. Il l'assumait.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Il se moquait bien que Glowstrike le suivait. Elle était outrée, enragée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas bafouer son honneur d'une telle façon.

Il ne pouvait pas, il le savait.

Il aborda une fembot argentee qui sortait d'une chambre.

\- Je veux voir votre patron.

\- Saberhorn, qu'est-ce tu fais ? repeta Glowstrike.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grinça un bot gris et rouge, qui s'avança vers eux. Vous n'êtes pas satisfait ? Cette fembot vous a cause du tort ?

Saberhorn ne bougea pas. Il demeura entre lui et Glowstrike, au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.

L'Insecticon bleu et violet prit une inspiration.

\- Je vous l'achète.

\- Pardon ?

Il ne sut qui avait été le plus surpris.

Entre Glowstrike, son patron ou lui-même pour avoir une telle idée.

\- J'achète Glowstrike. Combien demandez-vous ?

\- Elles ne sont pas à vendre ! cracha le bot.

\- Je vous en prie, soupira Saberhorn. Une telle offre ne se refuse pas. J'ai toute une cargaison à vous offrir en échange. Ce n'est pas avec leurs salaires que vous pourrez vous l'offrir.

Le bot haussa un sourcil.

\- Quel genre de cargaison ?

\- Saberhorn…

\- Oh, des armes, de l'energon provenant d'autres galaxies…le choix est vaste.

\- Tout ça pour une fembot de plaisir ?

\- Elle est une bonne amie à moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez, fit Saberhorn poliment.

Le patron parut réfléchir.

Finalement, après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, la décision fut plus rapide que prévue.

\- Très bien.

\- Un de mes hommes va vous y conduire, dit Saberhorn avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de l'espace et rejoindre le bar.

Mais Glowstrike n'en avait pas fini.

Elle accéléra le pas et lui barra la route, le fusillant du regard.

Elle se méfiait de lui.

Saberhorn n'était pas surpris.

\- Si tu crois m'acheter pour que je te sois redevable…

\- Non, ma chère, la coupa doucement Saberhorn. Je te libère. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

\- Cette vie était la mienne !

\- Non. Tu es faite pour autre chose. Quelque chose qui te rendra actuellement heureuse.

A son tour, il s'approcha d'elle, lui murmurant dans le creux de son audio.

Maintenant, il tenait la barque.

\- Si tu as envie de le faire avec moi, on le fera. Mais seulement si tu en as envie. Et en tant que Glowstrike. Pas en tant que fembot de plaisir.

Glowstrike cligna des optiques.

Elle avait probablement encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Saberhorn s'écarta d'elle avant de lui sourire et de rejoindre son équipage au bar.

Il avait besoin d'un cube de haute-qualité.

Il fut bien.

Parce qu'après s'être installé, Kat l'appela à l'aide.

* * *

« Elles sont pour moi ? »

Il ne le crut pas.

Glowstrike se tenait devant sa chambre d'hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs bleues à la main.

Qu'elle balança sur la table sans ménagement.

\- Quelle délicatesse !

\- Je les déteste.

\- Je sais.

Glowstrike mit les mains sur ses hanches, faisant la moue.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je suis intéressée ou autre chose.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi.

\- Tu rêves. Tu m'as fait perdre mon travail.

Mais il y eut une lueur de malice dans ses optiques.

Saberhorn sourit.

Pour une fois qu'un combat perdu apportait une bonne chose.

\- …Ne refais plus l'idiot, l'avertit-elle, l'air de rien.

Cette même atmosphère…

Celle qu'ils avaient partagé sur l'île, autrefois.

Cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Bien sûr, ma dame.


	3. Pour l'amour de mon enfant

**Pour l'amour de mon enfant**

**OOC : Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouvel OS qui se situe cette fois après les évènements de The day black and white disappeared. J'avais envie de montrer ce qui était arrivé à Lyzak après que cette dernière ait quitté les Ronins. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !**

Destruction…

Désolation…

Tristesse…

Le silence…

Tout autour d'elle, les restes d'une Cité qui avait autrefois dominé Cybertron. Malheureusement, pour toute sa grandeur, sa splendeur, son marché florissant, son autorité respectée, Iacon n'avait pas non plus survécu à la Solution Finale de Megatron. La Cité n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines poussiéreux qui recouvrait l'energon sec des cadavres enfouis en-dessous.

A travers les ruelles, la petite voiture accéléra.

Au-dessus d'elle, la nuit était devenue rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette ironie.

La Nuit Rouge…tel avait été autrefois son nom.

Lyzak essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et continua sa route.

Les habitants avaient été massacrés. Par les troupes de Megatron. Les rares chanceux avaient pu prendre un vaisseau et s'échapper à temps. Ils étaient probablement en train d'errer à travers les galaxies, à la recherche d'energon et de vie.

Il le fallait bien…Les survivants croyaient qu'ils pourraient revenir sur Cybertron une fois la guerre terminée.

Mais il n'y avait plus de Cybertron. Leur planète était morte…

Et il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Oui. Ils avaient toujours vécu dans la guerre…et ce, depuis des milliers d'années. C'était même la raison pour laquelle Lyzak avait choisi de rejoindre les Ronins. Pour une protection suffisante contre les factions. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur du désastre causé par cette guerre, un profond sentiment de vide lui creusa le spark.

Oui…Cybertron était détruite…et elle avait quitté les Ronin.

Elle était seule.

Enfin…pas réellement seule. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au petit spark qui s'était niché dans son châssis. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se transformer en son mode animal.

Sur la route, Lyzak ne croisa personne. Quelque part, il s'agissait d'un bref soulagement. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas à demander de l'aide. Et elle n'aurait pas à donner de l'aide au premier malchanceux qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle n'avait pas de temps pour cela.

Elle erra aux alentours, cherchant un abri qui aurait pu miraculeusement survivre à la destruction massive. Une odeur de fumée et de carcasse brûlée lui prit aux narines. A un moment donné, elle marcha sur quelque chose qui craqua sous les pieds. Elle abaissa le regard. La main d'un cadavre enterré sous les décombres.

Elle se contenta de passer son chemin.

Elle était habituée…aux mises à mort, aux scènes d'horreur, aux conséquences de la guerre…Dans son dos, ses deux épées demeuraient rangées dans leurs fourreaux. Si quelqu'un s'approchait, elle s'en servirait.

Elle le trouva.

Là…un quartier ayant été apparemment autrefois un bidonville. Un petit abri à peine assez grand pour une personne.

Megatron avait probablement jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de détruire de vulgaires nids à cloportes. Elle baissa la tête. Les sans-domicile fixe étaient jugés inutiles à la cause.

Et actuellement, elle en était devenue une.

Elle se pencha et poussa la petite porte cassée, qui ne pouvait se refermer. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Elle sentit une goutte sur son casque.

Il était temps…les Pluies d'acide…

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun trou dans le toit. Cet espace serait suffisant pour elle jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête.

Elle s'assit, posant ses armes à côté d'elle. Elle se frotta les audios, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'acide qui l'aurait blessée par mégarde. Ensuite, elle attrapa un cube d'energon. Le dernier.

Elle aurait préféré le conserver pour plus tard mais…elle en avait besoin.

Ils en avaient besoin.

Lyzak le dégusta, le regard vide, tandis qu'elle écoutait les bruits de pluie cogner sur le toit.

Elle espérait que cela serait suffisamment résistant.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son châssis.

Elle tressaillit, essayant de ne pas penser à l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Dans quelques jours à peine, son enfant naîtrait et ferait ses premiers pas dans un monde ravagé par la guerre.

Il n'y avait aucun medic dans les environs…aucun susceptible de l'aider à accoucher…

Si elle devait le faire elle-même…elle risquait de mourir…mais plus que tout, elle risquait de le tuer.

Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle pouvait essayer de faire des recherches pour mettre au monde un enfant…mais elle doutait que cela soit suffisant.

Et même si elle arrivait à accoucher sans maux…qu'arriverait-il après ?

Comment élever son enfant ?

Elle pourrait essayer de partir…de quitter Cybertron…mais où irait-elle ?

Et si elle rencontrait des Decepticons…parviendrait-elle à le protéger ?

Dans ces moments de doute, elle se surprenait à avoir besoin de Foxtrot à ses côtés.

Et à chaque fois, elle balayait cette pensée de son processeur. Foxtrot ne l'aurait pas aidé. Il n'aurait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas accepté sa proposition de s'enfuir avec elle. Il était resté avec les Ronins…il aimait trop la destruction.

Et tôt ou tard, il s'en serait pris à elle. A leur enfant.

Elle baissa la tête, caressant le châssis d'une patte.

Elle se demandait si, à travers le lien de spark, son enfant ressentait ses inquiétudes.

Bien sûr…elle aurait souhaité le conserver. Mais cela serait impossible…

Elle finit par s'allonger, ses oreilles se dressant face aux bruits de pluie qui devenaient de plus en plus forts.

Elle ferma les optiques, essayant de ne pas y prêter attention.

Elle devait garder espoir…

La toiture tiendrait…oui…cet abri serait suffisant…

Elle garda sa patte sur le châssis.

_Tout ira bien, je te protégerai._

Elle le protégerait…tant pis si elle avait quitté les Ronins. Tant pis si elle ne possédait plus rien. Une mère devait placer la sécurité de son enfant au-dessus de tout.

Dans sa tête, elle chercha un prénom. Elle chercha jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en recharge d'épuisement.

* * *

_Inutile._

_Tu es inutile, Lyzak…si tu ne nous accompagnes plus aux chasses, comment contribueras-tu à notre cause ?_

_Comme si j'allais quitter les Ronins pour toi…_

_Tu es seule, maintenant._

_Seule, sans défense…._

_Personne ne t'aidera._

_S'il perd sa mère, qui protégera ton enfant ?_

_Tu n'es qu'une incapable._

_Tu es condamnée, Lyzak._

_Nous, les Cybertroniens au mode animal, nous possédons la faculté de sentir la mort approcher…_

_Sens-tu la mort approcher ? _

_Elle vient pour toi._

L'un après l'autre, les visages de ses anciens collègues murmuraient ces mots dans son esprit.

Foxtrot et Forager revenaient sans cesse. Ils souriaient, ils riaient, ils jouissaient de sa douleur…

Lyzak se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Lyzak se redressa doucement. Elle ressentit une légère douleur dans son châssis. Son visage se tordit.

Non…pas maintenant…

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Des bruits de pas.

Lyzak sursauta. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son casque. Lentement, elle rampa vers la petite porte.

Des murmures au loin.

Les pas reprirent.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Lyzak poussa un grognement. Discrètement, elle saisit ses lames.

Il s'agissait de Decepticons…

Ou des Ronins qui l'avaient retrouvée ?

_Personne ne quittait les Ronins._

S'il s'agissait de Forager…de Foxtrot…

Elle demeura cachée. Peut-être qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas…mais l'odorat des Cybertroniens au mode animal était suffisamment sensible pour sentir sa présence à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les murmures…

Puis, des éclats de voix.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Et brusquement, la porte de son abri s'ouvrit en trombe.

Lyzak poussa un rugissement. Tout de suite, elle griffa le bras de l'intrus. Un bras bleu…

La personne recula. Lyzak décida d'agir et, ne laissant aucun temps à la personne, elle surgit hors de son abri. Les lames en l'air, Lyzak attaqua.

Elle était déterminée à défendre son territoire.

Il s'agissait d'une fembot bleue. De petite taille, elle était apparemment un deux-roues. Un Autobot. Lyzak poussa un sifflement et enchaîna les coups de katana et d'épée. La fembot bloqua aisément avec ses poignets. Elle esquiva un coup horizontal porté à la tête et sortit ses laser-guns pour lui tirer dessus.

Lyzak bloqua avec ses lames.

Il fallait qu'elle se défende…qu'elle défense son enfant.

« Arrête ! » cria la fembot.

Lyzak s'abaissa pour éviter un autre tir et chargea.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal ! » continua-t-elle.

Comme si elle allait l'écouter…

Lyzak ne répondit pas et continua d'attaquer.

Puis, soudainement, un coup lui fut porté derrière la tête. Elle lâcha ses lames sous le choc et se retrouva violemment plaquée au sol, face contre terre.

Un autre Autobot l'avait désarmée.

Un bot vert, de forte corpulence…

« Ca va, Arcee ? » demanda-t-il à la fembot bleue.

La dénommée Arcee opina du chef. Lyzak grogna de plus belle et se débattit. Mais le bot la maintenait au sol d'une poigne ferme.

Dans son champ de vision, les pieds de la fembot bleue s'avançaient vers elle.

« …Tu es une Decepticon, hein ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Lyzak manqua de lui porter un coup de dent. Arcee recula.

\- Non…tu ne l'es pas, réalisa-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Laissez-moi partir !

\- Quelle est ton affiliation ? continua-t-elle de la questionner.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

\- Arcee…regarde, fit le bot vert.

Il désignait l'insigne de Lyzak. La renarde grimaça. Elle aurait dû le faire disparaître… Arcee haussa un sourcil à cette révélation.

\- Tu es une chasseuse de prime ? Un Ronin ?

\- Je l'étais…

Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe…

Qui savait ce que les Autobots allaient faire d'elle… ?

Non…ils ne la laisseraient pas partir. Et ses craintes furent confirmées quand Arcee se retourna vers son camarade.

\- Bulkhead…emmène-la dans le container.

\- Non !

\- Il faut qu'elle passe en jugement.

\- Non !

La voix de Lyzak se mit à trembler.

\- Pitié…

En jugement…

Ils allaient la condamner…ils allaient la tuer…

_Sens-tu la mort approcher ? _

\- Non…pitié…

\- Tout ira bien, fit doucement le bot vert, avant de la soulever pour la replacer sur ses pieds, mais en gardant l'emprise sur son bras. On ne te fera aucun mal.

\- Non !

Son enfant…

Comment allait-elle…

\- Elle porte, devina Arcee.

Lyzak la toisa.

La fembot hocha la tête. Une expression compréhensive apparut sur son visage.

Elle avait deviné aisément…

\- Il faudra que Ratchet l'examine…

\- Ratchet… ? répéta Lyzak, sans y croire.

\- Notre médic.

Un médic…

Si Lyzak n'était pas aussi paniquée par sa capture, elle aurait pleuré de joie et de soulagement.

Mais malheureusement…

Lyzak fut contrainte de suivre le bot vert tandis que ce dernier la conduisait au container.

Elle porta son regard sur les épées qu'elle possédait.

Personne ne vint les ramasser.

Elle baissa la tête. Après une dernière tentative de résistance, elle entra dans le container sans un mot.

* * *

« Lyzak. La Nuit Rouge. »

La voix d'Optimus Prime résonnait dans toute la salle. Lyzak avait été placée au centre de la pièce. Elle faisait face au grand chef des Autobots lui-même. Ce dernier était encadré par deux de ses officiers. Un grand bot bleu, qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant son commandant en second Ultra Magnus. Et un autre de couleur jaune, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lyzak ne prononça pas un mot.

Elle gardait sa main sur son châssis, prête à protéger son enfant si c'était nécessaire.

Mais avec quoi…elle n'avait plus d'arme.

Optimus Prime arborait une expression grave mais rassurante.

« Vous avez commis de grands crimes durant la guerre. Vous faisiez partie des Ronins. Vous faisiez partie d'un groupe de mercenaires chasseurs de prime. »

Il marqua une pause.

Lyzak essayait de ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Vous livriez des bots à d'autres pour de l'argent.

\- On livrait également des Decepticons aux Autobots, rétorqua Lyzak après un temps. Cela ne vous a pas empêché de faire appel à nos services.

Ultra Magnus se redressa.

\- Vous pourriez nous révéler le nom de vos clients ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ces Autobots doivent être punis.

Lyzak l'affronta du regard.

Cette information était confidentielle…

Mais si cela lui permettait de survivre…que son enfant survive…

\- …C'est Forager qui possède ces informations.

\- Le chef de votre groupe.

\- Ce n'est plus mon chef.

Optimus reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi les avoir quittés, Lyzak ?

Les oreilles de Lyzak se rabattirent.

Ce fut Arcee qui répondit à sa place.

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle porte.

\- Je vois…

Optimus regarda Lyzak à nouveau.

\- Où se trouve la base des Ronins ?

\- Je croyais que vous affrontiez les Decepticons…répliqua la renarde entre les dents.

\- Vous avez peur des représailles ?

Oui…

Elle avait peur que Forager s'en prenne à elle si elle les dénonçait.

\- Personne ne vous fera de mal…

\- Je veux seulement partir.

\- Cela ne sera pas possible, grinça Ultra Magnus. Vous demeurez une hors-la-loi. Une criminelle.

Lyzak redevint silencieuse.

Optimus poussa un léger soupir. Il murmura quelques mots à ses camarades. Des mots que Lyzak n'entendit pas.

Allaient-ils la condamner à mort ?

Puis, Optimus prononça le verdict.

\- Lyzak…vous avez commis des atrocités. Vous en rendez-vous compte ?

Oui…

Mais ces atrocités avaient été nécessaires…

\- …J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour survivre.

\- On ne pourra pas vous laisser repartir, Lyzak, fit tristement Optimus.

\- Dans ce cas tuez-moi !

Elle serra les poings, ravalant sa fierté.

Puis, elle les supplia.

\- …Mais laissez mon enfant vivre.

\- Vous êtes capable de changer, constata le Prime.

Il se releva.

\- Nous ferons en sorte de vous donner les traitements nécessaires pour que l'accouchement se passe bien. Et vous ne serez pas séparée de votre enfant.

Mais…il y avait une contrepartie, hein ?

\- Mais vous serez placée sous notre surveillance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et une fois que la guerre sera terminée…votre peine prendra effet. Après un temps d'emprisonnement, vous allez contribuer à la reconstruction de Cybertron. Vous nous aiderez à rétablir la paix, à redorer notre planète pour que ces horreurs ne se reproduisent plus.

Lyzak se redressa.

Elle était surprise…elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit punie par des travaux à vie…

Elle croyait être punie par la mort…

Surtout qu'elle avait un mode-animal…une race peu appréciée sur Cybertron…

Pourquoi faire cela pour elle ?

\- Chaque Cybertronien mérite une chance, déclara Optimus, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

\- Je ne deviendrai pas Autobot.

Elle ne le deviendrait jamais…

Mais…si elle n'était que prisonnière, que sous surveillance…

Tant que cela permettait à son enfant de vivre.

\- Etes-vous encore loyale aux Ronins ? la questionna le Prime.

Elle aurait pu avoir pire…

Elle allait survivre…son enfant allait survivre…

Lyzak secoua la tête à cette question.

\- Non.

* * *

« Lyzak… »

Des cris la réveillèrent.

Des petits jappements…

La renarde cligna des optiques, le processeur encore brouillé. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle devinait qu'elle était étendue sur un lit.

Tout était blanc autour d'elle…

Les jappements s'intensifièrent.

Elle devinait de qui il s'agissait…

Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Doucement, elle étendit les bras.

Ratchet sourit et lui présenta un petit renard enveloppé dans une petite couverture blanche. Lyzak le reçut, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'observer.

Le petit se calma dès que ses optiques se posèrent sur elle.

Il avait deviné qu'elle était sa mère…

Lyzak le contempla.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père…

Mais lorsque l'enfant lui sourit, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait que l'apparence qui provenait de Foxtrot.

Il ne suivrait pas son chemin…

Il ne suivrait pas son chemin dans la folie…

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Arcee s'approcha à son tour.

« …Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

Le prénom…

Aucun ne l'avait tenté…à part un seul.

\- …Alphaeus.

Le petit posa une petite patte sur son visage à la mention de son prénom.

Lyzak le poussa du museau, savourant cet instant avec son enfant. Son enfant. La personne qui était la plus importante de sa vie.

Et qui le serait à jamais.

Alphaeus…

\- Maman est là. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Alphaeus poussa un nouveau jappement en réponse.

Non…elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté les Ronin.

Tant qu'il serait en vie…

Tant qu'il serait en sécurité…

Puis, Lyzak le serra contre elle.

Elle chantonna une petite berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'Alphaeus s'endorme.


	4. L'amour ne meurt jamais

**L'amour ne meurt jamais**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS de Collection. Je ne saurai pas où placer cette scène. Il s'agit cette fois d'une scène se situant davantage dans l'histoire The day love and hate collided, même si la fin se situerait davantage dans When the Night Fractured. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha pour l'inspiration. ****?****N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire cela.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Cette idée n'aurait jamais dû lui traverser le processeur.

Non. Esmeral l'avait convaincu de le suivre, de passer quelques jours sur Caminus avant de revenir sur Cybertron. Bumblebee lui avait conseillé de profiter de ce voyage pour se reposer, pour changer d'air, pour essayer d'échapper aux mauvaises pensées qui lui agrippaient le processeur depuis plus d'un an à présent.

Depuis ces évènements…Fracture avait beaucoup réfléchi. Depuis les évènements qui ont eu lieu au dépôt, laissant derrière des souvenirs qui avaient marqué sa vie à jamais et qu'il revivait tous les jours, le bot violet n'arborait plus la même vision du monde qu'il avait arboré jadis, lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir chasseur de prime, au service de n'importe quel client qui ferait appel à lui durant la guerre.

Non. Aujourd'hui, les Autobots ne le percevaient plus comme tel. Enfin, pas totalement. Il était conscient que les membres de l'équipe du dépôt étaient encore méfiants à son égard. Les rancœurs ne pouvaient être effacées d'un revers de main. Il avait conscience qu'ils n'oublieraient pas ses mauvaises actions. Il avait conscience qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. Peut-être pensaient-ils même que sa situation actuelle était un retour de bâton. En tout cas, Fracture ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour cela.

De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas au règlement de compte. Son tour viendrait…mais le deuil était encore présent. Pas seulement pour Fracture, mais pour tous ceux qui avaient connu Drift. En particulier Grimlock, le Dinobot ayant été plutôt proche du samouraï, Windblade pour des raisons évidentes…mais encore plus pour les élèves de Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream, les Minicons que Drift avait entraîné et protégé tel n'importe quel parent qui l'aurait fait pour ses enfants.

Fracture avait choisi de veiller sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…Et il s'était servi de cette raison pour rester au garage à proximité, qui était devenu sa maison définitive. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Fracture n'avait plus goût à sortir. L'idée même de chasser ne l'intéressait plus.

Non…il passait son temps à penser. Il pensait à toutes les personnes à qui il avait causé du tort.

Divebomb, Airazor…Drift…les Autobots…

Mais également…eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait quitté Caminus pour se rendre sur Cybertron, il n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de cette initiative.

Non…Il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette idée.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'il traversa la ruelle en question que cette idée lui parut comme une évidence.

Cette ruelle…celle où il avait été agressé, plus jeune. Celle où il avait rencontré la personne qui avait fait de lui le chasseur de prime qu'il était devenu.

Lockdown.

A ce moment-là, il ne sut ni comment, ni pourquoi…mais son processeur le convainquit de les retrouver, de les revoir…

Pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait. Mais un plan qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé devint comme une sorte de nécessité, un besoin à combler…

Peut-être était-ce le fait que Lockdown était mort…peut-être était-ce le fait que ses Minicons étaient morts…que Drift était mort…

Il comptait retrouver les dernières personnes avec qui il avait une connexion, un lien…

Bien sûr, cela serait comme retrouver une aiguille dans l'océan…Il ignorait même s'ils étaient en vie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

Et s'ils étaient en vie…comment réagiraient-ils en le revoyant ?

Il l'ignorait…dans tous les cas, il se disait qu'il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

Au moins…savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus…

Mais les retrouver fut toutefois moins difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait passé plusieurs jours, des jours à retrouver leur adresse, à explorer une quelconque activité de leur part sur les réseaux sociaux…

Fracture était impatient…mais il était doué pour retrouver quelqu'un. Après tout, cela avait été son métier.

Traquer quelqu'un…traquer une personne qu'il connaissait était sûrement plus facile que traquer de parfaits inconnus.

Ce fut après une énième tentative qu'il finit par dénicher leur adresse.

Ils habitaient à Kaon…ou plutôt, ils y habitaient toujours. Fracture avait vécu avec eux autrefois dans cette Cité qui était devenue la ville phare Decepticon. Fracture n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient probablement dû fuir durant la guerre. Mais lorsque Cybertron avait été reconstruite, ils étaient sûrement revenus habiter dans l'ancien appartement où leur foyer a été créé.

Lorsque Fracture se retransforma, lorsqu'il fit face à l'appartement où il avait grandi, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, outre un léger soulagement de les savoir encore vivants, une intense colère doublée d'une amertume liée à la rancœur qu'il arborait toujours à leur égard.

Après tout, les évènements récents le lui rappelaient…Malgré les années passées, les sentiments forts restaient.

Pourtant…

Plusieurs fois, Fracture faillit rebrousser chemin. Plusieurs fois, Fracture faillit abandonner. Son processeur lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas à revenir. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû chercher à les retrouver. Mais malgré tout, la curiosité eut raison de l'attitude à adopter. Et bientôt, Fracture se retrouva à marcher lentement en direction de la porte.

Pendant de longues minutes, le bot violet demeura immobile devant la porte, la fixant d'un air vide.

Le dernier rempart entre lui et eux…

Fracture prit une longue inspiration.

Inspirer…expirer…

Comme Drift lui avait appris…

C'était une épreuve difficile…mais en quoi serait-elle plus douloureuse que le reste ?

Fracture leva le bras.

Et lentement, il frappa à la porte.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis, il recula. Il attendit.

Le temps de réponse lui parut beaucoup plus long que d'habitude…l'attente fut presqu'intenable, insupportable. Pourtant, il ne s'écoula pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas et que quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

Fracture se raidit.

Elle se tenait devant lui.

Cette fembot frêle et menue, d'une couleur mauve dominante et affichant dans ses optiques la couleur rouge Decepticon…

Fracture la dominait d'une tête…mais en la revoyant, il crut redevenir la personne faible qu'il était autrefois.

Une personne qu'il avait tant essayé d'éliminer…

La fembot écarquilla les optiques. Elle le reconnut tout de suite.

Bien sûr…un lien de spark ne s'effaçait pas comme ça…

Puis…sa voix s'éleva.

« …Crasher… ? »

Fracture hocha la tête.

« …Bonsoir…Maman. »

* * *

Passée la surprise durant le temps de retrouvailles, passée une légère incrédulité par rapport au fait que l'un et les autres étaient encore vivants et avaient réussi à survivre durant la guerre tout du long, avant de revenir à Kaon dès que la Cité fut presqu'entièrement reconstruite telle qu'elle l'était autrefois, l'atmosphère lourde et pesante à laquelle Fracture s'était attendue durant tout le trajet se mit rapidement en place.

Bien sûr…Sa mère ne l'étreignit pas. Elle ne lui sourit pas. Elle se contenta de le conduire au salon, où Fracture vit son père installé dans un fauteuil.

Pendant un instant, plus personne ne parla. Fracture croisa les optiques rouges du bot noir et mauve imposant, qui ne changea pas d'expression. S'il y eut quelque chose, son air dur et glacial s'intensifia dès que Fracture s'assit en face de lui.

Le bot violet se contenta de lui rendre son regard, tandis que sa mère lui proposa un cube d'energon d'une voix fatiguée. Fracture refusa et croisa les bras, ne détachant pas ses optiques de celui qui était son géniteur.

« …Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, déclara son père après un silence.

\- Moi non plus, je ne le croyais pas, répondit Fracture entre les dents.

\- Le retour du fils prodige.

Son père marqua une pause.

\- Il me semble que…la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, tu as claqué la porte derrière toi. En criant que nous ne te reverrons pas.

Fracture mit un temps avant de poursuivre.

\- …Je me suis dit que cela serait bien de revenir. Vous rendre visite tant que je suis sur Cybertron.

\- Tant que tu y es encore…

Son père croisa les bras. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Fracture connaissait ce regard…devinant ce qui allait s'ensuivre, il garda une main agrippée sur le canapé.

\- Tu as quitté Cybertron ? l'interrogea doucement sa mère, qui s'était assise à côté de son Conjunx.

\- Oui.

\- Pour tes chasses, je suppose ? grinça son géniteur.

Fracture prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Tu es toujours chasseur de prime…continua-t-il, se prenant la tête dans une main. Et tu voyages de galaxie en galaxie pour recueillir les primes sur la tête de bots. Et pour une fois, tu as décidé de prendre des vacances sur Cybertron pour nous passer le bonjour.

\- Je ne pense pas continuer, le coupa sèchement son fils.

\- Pourtant, tu disais qu'il s'agissait de ta vocation, Crasher.

Le visage de Fracture se tendit.

\- Mon nom est Fracture.

\- Crasher est le nom que nous t'avions donné. Je ne vois pas en quoi Crasher est un nom si honteux à porter, répliqua son père.

\- Justement. Vous me l'aviez donné et j'ai décidé d'en changer le jour où j'ai pris un nouveau départ !

Bon sang…

Il ne croyait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite…

Son père se redressa sur son siège, le fixant sans le croire.

Non. Il ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu vas continuer ? répéta la mère de Fracture, haussant un sourcil.

\- Non…

\- Et pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

\- Parce que je me dis qu'au final…ce métier apporte plus de mal que de bien, expliqua le bot violet, le ton bas.

Son père secoua la tête à cette réponse.

\- Après tous les avertissements que nous t'avons donnés…après tous ces cris, toutes ces disputes, tous ces affrontements qu'il y a eu entre nous…tu t'en rends finalement compte après plusieurs millénaires ?

Fracture garda la mâchoire serrée.

\- Longtemps, nous avons attendu le jour où tu reprendrais raison…le jour où tu arrêterais, le jour où tu changerais d'avis et tu rentrerais à la maison…longtemps, nous pensions que tu serais capable de changer.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire.

\- Oui. Parce que nous ne le croyons plus, Crasher.

Fracture serra les poings.

\- Mon nom est Fracture ! C'est si difficile à retenir ?

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Tu ne nous as laissé aucune nouvelle, Crasher, renchérit la fembot.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas cherché à le faire !

\- On croyait que tu étais mort !

Le bot violet tiqua. Les épaules de sa mère tremblaient.

Elle était émue…ces retrouvailles la bouleversaient…Son Conjunx se tourna vers elle et lui attrapa doucement la main, la lui serrant fortement.

Il fusilla son fils du regard.

\- Tu ne connais pas la douleur que tu nous as infligés. Non. Tu n'en as aucune idée.

\- J'ai causé du tort à beaucoup de monde, je sais, gronda Fracture en détournant le regard.

Déjà, il avait du monde à les affronter…

Non. Il ne devait pas paraître faible…

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Après nous avoir fait souffrir pendant longtemps? Même avant que tu ne partes, tu nous causais déjà énormément de peine ! Et le pire était que tu ne prenais aucune responsabilité par rapport à tes actes.

Oui…

Depuis le jour où Fracture avait décidé de devenir chasseur de prime, sa relation avec ses géniteurs n'avait jamais cessé de se dégrader…

Ils avaient été contre son choix de vie, son style de vie…Ils appelaient ça une honte. Une honte à la cause Decepticon.

\- J'ai choisi de devenir chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon, rétorqua froidement Fracture. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

\- Quel mal ? Non mais tu te fiches de nous, là ?

Le ton montait. Son père était déjà debout.

\- Tu as décidé de suivre le seul bot qu'il ne fallait pas écouter. Le seul bot ! Lockdown. Un chasseur de prime, un monstre. Un monstre qui tuait, torturait, disséquait ses victimes avant de les vendre à ses clients pour une prime !

Oui…

Fracture essaya d'effacer l'image de la fois où il avait revu Lockdown. La fois où il avait visité son vaisseau, où il l'avait vu à l'œuvre…

Où il disséquait sa victime avec ses outils.

\- Et tu rêvais de devenir comme lui ? cracha son père.

\- Oui, je l'ai réalisé ! hurla Fracture en retour. J'ai réalisé tout cela ! J'ai réalisé que Lockdown était un enfoiré ! Je l'ai réalisé tard ! Même trop tard, d'ailleurs !

Trop tard…

Son spark se serra lorsqu'il repensa au cadavre de son Minicon dans ses bras…après que Lockdown l'ait abattu.

Divebomb…

Il était mort avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

\- A l'époque, je rêvais de devenir comme lui…grinça Fracture. Et d'une certaine façon, j'ai accompli mon rêve. Je suis devenu comme lui. Voire pire que lui…

\- Bravo, Fracture ! hurla son père. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Qu'on te félicite ? Tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actes ? Des actes à toi ?

Fracture garda le silence.

Il détourna le regard à nouveau.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

\- Chéri…lui souffla sa Conjunx.

\- Non ! Ne lui donne pas d'excuse ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait !

Arrête, pensa Fracture.

\- Tu as tué des bots ! Des Decepticons qui appartenaient à notre cause ! Et pas seulement eux, mais des innocents également ! Tu as tué des bots qui ne t'avaient rien fait ! Et le pire…

Puis, vint le coup de massue.

\- Et le pire est que tu as tué des enfants ! Des enfants, tu te rends compte ? Quel genre de monstre fait une chose pareille ? Tu as détruit des familles à toi tout seul !

\- J'en ai conscience ! hurla Fracture en retour.

Cette fois, il lui fit face.

Fracture perdit son calme.

\- J'ai tué des Decepticons ! J'ai tué des Autobots ! J'ai tué des innocents ! Des fembots, des enfants ! Je suis un monstre ! C'est ce que tu souhaitais entendre, papa ?

\- Et tu crois qu'on peut te pardonner tout cela ?

\- Non ! Je ne mérite pas le pardon !

Fracture réalisait que sa voix tremblait.

\- Je ne mérite pas le pardon…Mais à l'époque, j'essayais de survivre ! Je survivais à la guerre à ma manière ! Je préférais être un monstre qu'un cadavre ! Et je m'en suis tenu à cela !

\- Tu penses que c'est une excuse ? La guerre a affecté tout le monde, Crasher !

\- Mon nom est Fracture ! Primus ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ?

\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

\- Je te parle comme je veux !

Son père fit un pas vers lui. Tout de suite, sa Conjunx lui attrapa le bras par-derrière, essayant de le calmer.

\- Oui, tu essayais de survivre ! Comme nous tous ! Mais ta mère et moi, comme beaucoup d'autres, nous ne sommes pas devenus des sadiques pour autant.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, approuva Fracture, sarcastique. Vous étiez parfaits. Irréprochables.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Crasher…qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour que tu nous en veuilles à ce point ? demanda sa mère.

Elle avait les larmes aux optiques.

Cela lui fit mal…Au fond, cela lui crevait le spark de voir sa mère dans cet état…Mais pour autant, Fracture devait dire les choses comme elles étaient.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas protégé ! cracha Fracture. Oui, vous n'êtes pas devenus des sadiques mais vous étiez faibles !

\- Faibles ?

Son père serra les poings à son tour. Fracture continua.

\- Oui, faibles ! Si vous m'aviez protégé des dangers de la guerre, peut-être que je ne serais pas devenu la personne méprisable que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sous-entends que c'est notre faute ?

\- Oui, c'est votre faute ! cria Fracture. Peut-être aurais-je eu des parents sur lesquels je pouvais compter, je n'aurais pas été agressé ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas rencontré Lockdown ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas choisi de le suivre ! Vous, vous ne pensiez qu'à la cause Decepticon ! Vous étiez des soldats aveugles de Megatron ! Vous obéissiez aux règles parce que vous aviez peur de mourir ! D'être exécuté !

Le silence tomba.

La mère de Fracture se couvrit la bouche.

Cette fois, elle pleurait. Elle sanglotait silencieusement. A côté, son Conjunx demeurait sans voix.

Il fixa son fils, une déception évidente dans ses optiques.

Cette image fit retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- On a choisi le camp de Megatron parce qu'on croyait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur. Nous étions miniers, Crasher. Et tu oses nous traiter de faibles ?

\- Oui ! Vous vous contentiez de suivre les ordres, le mouvement. Vous vous contentiez de subir la guerre ! Moi, au moins, j'ai essayé de casser les codes ! J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir vivant.

\- Tuer des primes, des bots te faisaient te sentir vivant ?

\- Vous aviez tué, vous aussi ! cracha Fracture.

\- OUI ET ON NE VOULAIT PAS QUE TU SUIVES LE MEME CHEMIN !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Fracture de reculer.

Son père avait la main en l'air. S'il le pouvait, il le frapperait.

Quand il était plus jeune, un mot de travers et Fracture se prenait une gifle. Peut-être avait-il encore ce réflexe aujourd'hui.

\- Tu insinues que nous ne t'aurions pas protégé ?

\- Vous auriez appris à me battre, je n'en serais pas là ! A la place, c'est Lockdown qui m'a sauvé ! Oui. Je regrette de l'avoir suivi ! Mais sans lui, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle.

Ce fut au tour de sa mère de lever la voix.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas tes erreurs, Crasher. Tu ne peux pas dire que tout est de notre faute…

\- Non…

Les mains de Fracture se mirent à trembler.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Aujourd'hui…avec ce métier, j'ai payé le prix.

\- Comment cela ? l'interrogea sa mère, qui se frottait les optiques.

\- …J'ai perdu la seule famille que j'avais à cause de ce métier. La seule famille…

Oui…

Ces mots étaient douloureux…Il impliquait qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ses géniteurs comme tel. Comme sa famille…

Et quelque part, c'était le cas. Fracture n'était même pas sûr de les considérer encore comme ses parents…

A l'époque, il avait adulé Lockdown…il le percevait comme une figure parentale de substitution parfaite…quand bien même ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois.

Il croyait que ses parents l'avaient abandonné…ils l'avaient laissé tomber…

Divebomb…Airazor…Même Drift à la fin, ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber…Quand bien même il l'aurait mérité.

\- On n'aurait pas su te préserver de la guerre, Fracture, déclara sa mère, l'appelant par le nouveau nom de leur fils pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu nous en veux…C'est une raison injuste.

\- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour toi…

\- Et que serais-je devenu ? grinça Fracture. Je serais devenu un soldat de Megatron ? De la chair à canon ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaitait.

Son père se rassit.

Il ne paraissait plus être en colère…

Il était seulement…las. Il était comme…résigné.

\- Tu as payé le prix. Et tu as fait de la prison ?

\- …Non.

Non…

Même s'il le devait…

\- Nous avons payé le prix de cette façon, continua son père. Et tant que tu n'auras pas fait face aux conséquences de tes actes…tu ne peux pas dire que tu as payé le prix. Pas totalement.

\- Vous voulez que je me rende ?

Fracture se leva.

Non…il en avait fini.

\- …Jamais je me rendrai.

\- Tu le devras un jour, Crasher.

\- Mon nom est—

\- Tu seras toujours Crasher à nos optiques. Et si tu penses être la victime dans cette histoire…si tu crois que tu as déjà payé…ne te donne plus la peine de revenir ici.

Alors c'était cela…

Fracture voulut crier une horreur.

Il voulut crier à son père que Lockdown avait été un meilleur père en une fois qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui durant toute son enfance…

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

\- …J'ai fait une promesse, déclara Fracture.

\- Il serait temps que tu grandisses, Crasher, répliqua sa mère tristement.

Cela fut tout.

Fracture baissa la tête. Il avait souhaité avoir le dernier mot…

Mais rien d'autre ne vint.

Il finit par tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Fracture, l'interpella sa mère.

\- …Quoi ?

\- On est quand même heureux que tu sois vivant.

Cette phrase l'apaisa à peine.

Trop de mots avaient été dits…trop de douleur avait été empilée durant toutes ces années…

Pour une fois que Fracture disait les choses…qu'ils parlaient à spark ouvert…

Il n'aurait pas dû revenir.

Non…il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il passe son chemin…qu'il ne cherche pas à les retrouver…

Son père n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Fracture se contenta de leur adresser un signe de tête, avant de sortir de la pièce. Sans un bruit, il quitta l'appartement de son enfance, sentant comme si une page s'était tournée.

Mais il n'y eut aucun soulagement.

* * *

« Tu as de la visite, Fracture. »

De la visite… ?

Il avait de la visite…alors qu'il n'était pas supposé recevoir de visiteurs ?

Les chaînes aux pieds, les poings liés, Fracture suivit le gardien Autobot à travers le couloir pour se rendre vers la salle des visiteurs.

Cela faisait 2000 ans qu'il était enfermé, maintenant…

Pendant un instant, une chaleur lui envahit le spark. Peut-être était-ce Night ?

Sa fille…sa fille était venue lui rendre visite ?

Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle…tous les jours, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle était heureuse…

Si elle mangeait bien…si elle ne manquait de rien…

Est-ce que Kat prenait soin d'elle ?

Mais ce ne fut pas sa fille qui l'accueillit au parloir.

Non…ce fut sa mère.

La fembot n'avait pas changé. Dès que Fracture posa ses optiques sur elle, cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire.

Un sourire qui avait disparu depuis son départ de la maison.

« Ton père est aux Cités de Cristal… » déclara-t-elle alors que Fracture s'assit en face d'elle.

Fracture hocha la tête, sans répondre.

Il était trop perplexe pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fille…

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous souhaiteriez la rencontrer.

\- Elle est bien élevée…lui rapporta-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot.

\- Pourquoi être là ?

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

\- Je connais ce sentiment…être enfermé…sans pouvoir voir ses enfants…nous l'avons vécu, ton père et moi.

Fracture baissa la tête.

\- Vous aviez peut-être raison. C'était peut-être…la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

\- Fracture…

Sa mère l'invita doucement à la regarder.

\- …On ne peut pas te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as commis des atrocités et aujourd'hui, tu regrettes et tu en paies les conséquences.

Fracture la laissa continuer.

Il s'attendait à une autre critique.

\- …Mais tu es notre fils.

Fracture se figea.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- …Et l'amour ne meurt jamais. J'espère que…quand tu ressortiras…nous pourrions reprendre les choses à zéro…

Sa gorge se noua.

Ses mots le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé…

Bon sang…depuis quand était-il devenu si émotionnel ?

\- …Crasher.

\- Mon nom est Fracture.

\- Night connait ton ancien nom. Et c'est un nom qui lui plait bien.


	5. Elle était belle

**Elle était belle**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau OS dans ma partie Collection ****?****Petite information : je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines donc je ne pourrais pas trop mettre à jour mes histoires. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS qui mélange les histoires de the Day black and white disappeared et When the Night Fractured, portant principalement sur Outrigger. Bonnes vacances et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Elle était belle.

Outrigger la jugeait déjà belle. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée…depuis le jour où elle lui avait proposé de devenir son élève.

Au début, il avait refusé. Il n'avait souhaité voir personne, n'interagir avec personne de quelque façon que ce soit. Il préférait demeurer dans l'ancienne base du Cercle de la Lumière. Il préférait rester dans son appartement, ou dans son bureau. A recopier des écrits, des signes Cybertroniens recouvrant encore et toujours le tableau noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune autre place pour écrire quoi que ce soit…et qu'il soit obligé de tout effacer, mettant un terme à ses recherches pour en commencer d'autres et ne jamais les terminer.

Il ne saurait dire comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre.

Pourtant, Night n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial. Non. Outrigger la trouvait têtue, enfantine, butée…Elle croyait pouvoir être à la hauteur des membres entraînés du Cercle de la Lumière, en seulement quelques jours alors que la formation nécessitait des millénaires d'entraînement.

Cela n'aidait pas qu'elle soit la fille de Fracture. La fille d'un Decepticon…

Encore plus la fille d'un chasseur de primes…

Quand il pensait à eux, son spark se serrait.

Quand il pensait à eux, il revoyait le visage de Lockdown…il revoyait l'ombre, puis la lumière…avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. Et qu'il ne se réveille plus tard, dans sa chambre…entouré par Axe et Esmeral…

Seulement pour constater que Wing était absent.

Oui…ces souvenirs douloureux lui hantaient le processeur. Tous les soirs…tous les soirs, il rêvait.

Il rêvait de leurs morts…

Outrigger observait silencieusement tandis que Night s'entraînait. Ils étaient actuellement sur Terre. Il avait suivi le groupe. A la demande de cette dernière…pour qu'il continue de l'entraîner…pour qu'il revoie des amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps…Jetstorm…Slipstream…

« Outrigger ! » fit Night en se retournant vers lui.

Outrigger fut coupé dans ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je suis comment ?

\- …Tu ne progresses pas d'un iota.

\- Tu es vraiment trop sévère !

\- Continue au lieu de bavarder. Si tu juges ce premier kata trop difficile, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu diras aux prochains.

\- Ha ! Il y aura donc des 'prochains'.

Night lui tira la langue, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Outrigger leva les optiques et la menaça de la faire courir à nouveau si elle ne se remettait pas au travail. Night s'exécuta sans discuter.

_« Outrigger. »_

_Avec son épée d'entraînement, Outrigger tâchait de contrer les mouvements du bot blanc. Dès l'instant où il essaya de lui porter un coup au châssis, il vacilla et tomba au sol, son épée s'écrasant à quelques mètres de lui._

_Wing lui adressa un grand sourire._

_« Debout._

\- _Wing ! Tu es vraiment trop sévère. _

\- _Je dois l'être, Outrigger. _

\- _Même Axe me manage plus que toi._

\- _Tant mieux. Tu vas l'affronter durant un match amical à la fin de l'entraînement._

\- _Arg !_

_Wing se mit à rire. Doucement, il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever._

\- _Ne reste jamais au sol, Outrigger. Reste toujours debout._

\- _Hm. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

\- _Tu apprendras à endurer au fil du temps._

Outrigger garda les optiques closes.

Oui…Il avait appris à endurer la douleur physique.

Mais la douleur morale…s'était avérée beaucoup plus difficile à encaisser. A faire comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.

Un mauvais rêve qui le poursuivait.

Pourtant…

Depuis qu'il était sur Terre, il devait admettre que ses cauchemars s'étaient amoindris. Etait-ce en raison de ses retrouvailles avec Jetstorm et Slipstream ? Ces derniers ignoraient qu'Outrigger en voulait à leur ancien Maître. Deadlock. Ou Drift. Ils ignoraient tout de son ressenti. Ils avaient été ses camarades et autrefois, ils étaient proches. Ils se baptisaient « les trois aventuriers ».

Outrigger eut envie de sourire à cette époque. Oui…Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient été comme une bouffée d'air frais. Ils le voyaient comme un égal. Mais à présent…cette lumière qu'ils lui avaient apportée dans le passé s'était ternie.

Non…plus il y pensait…plus il se disait que ses nuits avaient été plus calmes bien avant son arrivée sur Terre.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre…mais ses rêves étaient devenus moins déplaisants depuis qu'il avait pris Night sous son aile, depuis qu'elle était devenue son élève.

Non…Night n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial.

Si ce n'était qu'elle était belle. Physiquement, oui. Beaucoup de gens la prenaient à tort pour un mâle, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle avait une apparence particulière…

Une armure aux couleurs que portait Drift…le bot à qui il en voulait.

Mais son visage candide lui faisait oublier ce point commun. Et ce sourire…

Un sourire qui accélérait le spark d'Outrigger. Ce qui était étrange…après tout, Outrigger était sous suppresseur d'humeur.

Il ne ressentait rien…même pas de joie.

Pourtant, Night lui faisait ressentir cet effet.

« Beak ! Arrête de me déconcentrer ! » soupira Night alors que le caméra-bot volait autour d'elle.

\- Skwak !

Outrigger observa son caméra-bot se percher sur un arbre, près d'un nid d'oiseau terrien.

_« Skwak ! »_

_Un petit oiseau. Minuscule dans le creux de la main de Dai Atlas…poussant de légers piaillements plaintifs. Dès que ses camarades s'approchèrent, l'oiseau se raidit, enfouissant sa tête dans la main du géant._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Outrigger._

\- _Un caméra-bot, répondit Dai Atlas. Son nom est Beak._

\- _Où l'as-tu déniché ? l'interrogea Axe, fixant l'oiseau avec des optiques remplies de curiosité._

_Dai Atlas avait soupiré._

\- _Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir ce genre de commerce aux Cités de Cristal._

\- _Pourquoi t'attarder sur un Minicon créé par Micronus ? grogna Star Saber._

\- _Et pourquoi devrais-je le laisser ?_

_Outrigger s'approcha doucement._

\- _Il pourrait nous être utile pour explorer la situation des Cités de Cristal, pour repérer les envahisseurs, expliqua Dai Atlas._

\- _Hmm…je vois, fit Axe._

_Beak se retourna vers lui, leurs optiques se rencontrant._

_Outrigger se mit à sourire, ressentant une immense chaleur au sein de son spark._

_Il était mignon…il semblait si fragile._

_Sa frayeur semblait…s'être un peu calmée._

\- _Skwak…_

\- _Outrigger…_

\- _Hm ?_

_Outrigger se tourna vers Dai Atlas. Son leader le toisa. _

_Puis, il approcha le bras qui tenait le caméra-bot, faisant en sorte de ne pas effrayer Beak._

\- _…__On n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper. Peux-tu t'en charger ?_

\- _Hé bien…_

_Beak quitta le bras de Dai Atlas._

_Il vint se percher sur son épaule. Outrigger se mit à rire, avant de lui tapoter doucement la tête._

\- _C'est d'accord, répondit-il immédiatement._

\- _Bon. Ce n'est pas un jouet, compris ?_

\- _Compris._

_Outrigger sourit et continua de caresser les ailes de Beak. Ce dernier se laissa faire._

\- _Coucou, Beak…Mon nom est Outrigger._

\- _Skwak !_

\- _Ravi de te rencontrer aussi_

Night continuait de faire des grimaces à l'oiseau. Beak lui répondit par un « skwak » outré.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela le rassurait que ces deux-là s'entendent. Que Beak l'accepte et vice-versa.

Outrigger croisa les bras, continuant de contempler son élève.

Oui…elle était belle.

Physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

Elle avait une attitude joviale. Malgré ses plaintes, elle continuait l'entraînement. Elle n'abandonnait pas. Kat avait évoqué une fois où elle avait affronté un pirate. Elle s'était faite battre…à plate couture…une cuisante défaite.

Mais elle s'était relevée. Elle n'avait pas abandonné.

En plus, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle l'incitait à sortir…elle l'incitait à redécouvrir les Cités qu'il avait promis de protéger une fois…

« Cela te dirait de visiter Crown City, plus tard ? proposa Night à Outrigger.

Outrigger mit un temps de répondre.

\- Plus tard. On verra.

Il avait abandonné cette ville à son sort…

_« Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller dehors ? » soupira Outrigger, tandis qu'il observait Axe polir ses armes. _

_Il se préparait à sortir. Une troupe de marchands d'esclaves avait été repérée._

_Le bot jaune et violet se contenta de lui sourire, gêné._

\- _C'est dangereux pour toi._

\- _Mais même…ça fait longtemps, maintenant._

\- _On essaie seulement de te préserver._

\- _Me préserver ? Mais je suis comme vous. Je suis un membre du Cercle de la Lumière comme vous !_

_Axe se mordit la lèvre à cette réponse._

_Outrigger croisa les bras, déçu._

\- _Si je ne peux pas protéger les Cités de Cristal…à quoi je sers ?_

\- _…__Tu nous donnes une raison de continuer._

_Axe se redressa et s'approcha d'Outrigger. _

_Sans un mot, il posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant doucement à le regarder._

\- _Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, Outrigger. Mais je te promets que, dès que tu seras prêt, tu sortiras._

\- _Quand je serais prêt ? répéta Outrigger._

_Quand ?_

_Axe sourit._

\- _Bientôt, j'en suis sûr._

_Il marqua une pause._

\- _Et ensemble, nous explorerons les Cités. Tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

\- _…__Tu promets ?_

_Axe opina du chef._

\- _Je te le promets._

_Outrigger se radoucit._

_En retour, il lui sourit._

Axe avait tenu sa promesse…

Mais il avait cru qu'il resterait avec lui pour toujours…

Il n'aurait jamais prévu qu'il ne revienne jamais de son séjour sur Terre.

La Terre…ils avaient souhaité la visiter. Wing rapportait ses entretiens par communication avec Drift…Le bot orange l'avait plusieurs fois visité.

Et c'était vrai que la description de cette planète bleue cristal était une bonne image à garder dans son processeur.

Maintenant…il la découvrait avec les Autobots.

Avec Night…

Outrigger ne détachait pas ses optiques de la fembot orange et blanche.

« Faut que tu sortes, de temps en temps... » commenta Night alors qu'elle effectuait ses enchaînements, un peu maladroitement.

\- Reste concentrée, lui ordonna Outrigger.

\- Allez. Autrement, tu ne trouveras jamais de copine.

Outrigger tiqua légèrement à cette remarque.

Cela le laissa sans voix. Il n'eut rien à répondre à cela.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un sujet qui lui importait…

Enfin…jusqu'à ce que Night l'évoque.

_« Star Saber ? »_

\- _Quoi ? soupira le bot rouge masqué._

_Outrigger était assis à ses pieds. Le bot rouge lisait. Outrigger jeta un coup d'œil au titre de la couverture._

_La voix de Primus. _

_Il semblait manifestement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Mais étant donné qu'Outrigger était seul avec lui…_

\- _Tu as déjà eu un béguin pour quelqu'un ?_

\- _Un…quoi ? répéta Star Saber, abaissant son livre pour le regarder._

\- _Un béguin. C'est Axe qui m'a appris l'expression._

_Aussitôt qu'il comprit ses mots, Star Saber grogna à cette question._

\- _Non. Les fembots d'ici ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elles._

\- _Axe a évoqué une certaine Clipper. Dans ta jeunesse._

_Star Saber se figea._

_Il plia son livre. Il fixa Outrigger de ses optiques perçantes._

\- _Oui. Une tentatrice. _

\- _Une tentatrice ?_

\- _Une hérétique qui m'a fait croire des choses alors qu'elle était liée à un autre hérétique comme elle._

_Outrigger fronça les sourcils._

\- _Dans quel sens ?_

\- _Elle m'a complimenté. L'instant d'après, je l'ai vue embrasser un autre. _

_Outrigger resta silencieux._

_Complimenter…était-ce flirter ? faire croire des choses ?_

_Ou bien…Star Saber avait-il exagéré ?_

\- _…__Souhaites-tu un conseil, Outrigger ?_

\- _…__Oui ?_

\- _Ne te laisse pas avoir par les fembots. Avoir une relation avec une autre, c'est comme si tu te détournais de ta relation avec Primus. J'ai failli me faire avoir. Cela ne se produira plus._

_Il rouvrit son livre._

\- _Primus. Il n'y a que cela d'important._

_Outrigger ne répondit pas._

_Il s'était contenté de se lever et de quitter la pièce._

Cela avait été l'un des seuls moments où il avait presque pu avoir un échange avec Star Saber.

Ce dernier lui avait appris quelque chose…

Ne pas suivre son conseil. Ne pas être comme lui.

Aussi bien qu'il croyait en Primus, personne ne pouvait être privé d'affection…

Night semblait avoir remarqué son silence. Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

Elle parut…confuse.

« Heu…ne le prends pas mal. C'était juste pour blaguer. Le coup de la copine.»

Outrigger savait qu'elle était encore dans les nuages…sa relation avec Kat était relativement récente.

Elle était amoureuse…elle voulait qu'Outrigger partage le même sentiment.

Outrigger laissa les bras tomber le long du corps.

Lui qui avait essayé de ne pas suivre le conseil de Star Saber…maintenant, il faisait l'inverse.

Il faisait exactement ce que le bot rouge masqué souhaitait.

Il se détournait des autres.

Il se détournait des sentiments…Il enterrait la douleur…

Mais il en supprimait d'autres. Les sentiments positifs…

Comme l'affection, l'amitié…

L'amour…de toute sorte.

Ses optiques demeuraient plongées dans celles de Night.

« Outrigger… ? »

Sans un mot, Outrigger fit un pas vers elle.

Puis un autre.

Night avait son épée d'entraînement baissée. Pourtant, elle le laissait venir.

Outrigger n'ajouta rien.

Il attrapa Night par les épaules.

Posant sa tête sur la sienne, Outrigger l'étreignit doucement contre lui.

Night parut étonnée…

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut surprise.

Puis…elle lâcha son épée et lui rendit l'étreinte.

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« …C'est une première…venant de toi, déclara Night avec un sourire.

\- Hm.

Il ne se justifiait pas.

\- …Je n'ai pas besoin de copine. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends. Il te faut du temps.

Sans se détacher, Night desserra son étreinte. Elle regardait Outrigger droit dans les optiques, ne cessant jamais de sourire.

Puis, elle lui prit doucement le visage. Outrigger se laissa faire.

Night l'embrassa sur la joue.

C'était un contact affectueux, tendre…Et Outrigger tressaillit légèrement à cette initiative.

Pendant un moment, il souhaita retourner le geste. Mais les suppresseurs d'humeur l'en dissuadèrent.

Le sourire de Night s'agrandit.

\- Même si tu ne te trouves pas de copine…je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas cela.

\- Tu penses que je mens ?

Non…

Night laissa sa main descendre sur sa joue, avant de la reposer sur son châssis.

\- Je t'adore, Outrigger.

Oui…

Outrigger l'aimait aussi.

C'était difficile…étrange à l'admettre…

Mais Outrigger l'aimait.

Il se moquait bien d'avoir quelqu'un ou non…

Même si c'était le cas…Night et lui entretenaient une relation spéciale.

Elle était son élève…

Mais elle était devenue bien plus depuis leur première rencontre.

Oui…Night était belle.

Outrigger était prêt à arrêter les suppresseurs d'humeur pour elle.


	6. Des insectes et des dieux

**Des insectes et des dieux**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un nouvel OS de Collection, qui porte cette fois-ci sur Star Saber. Il fait plus ou moins suite au dernier OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Non…pas une seule fois depuis qu'il ait intégré le Cercle de la Lumière. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée.

Pourquoi elle ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Il avait entendu l'hérétique du Cercle de la Lumière, Wing, déblatérer sur ce genre de choses.

Un sentiment d'attirance très fort à l'instant où les optiques se posaient sur la personne en question. Un sentiment où on serait très épris d'un simple regard.

Selon Wing, il s'agissait du coup de foudre.

Star Saber n'y croyait pas. Oh non. Il ne croyait pas que ce genre de chose existerait réellement. Surtout que Wing n'était pas un exemple à suivre. Le bot blanc avait choisi une voie à éviter. Lui et Gasket avaient entretenu une relation qui n'avait été un secret pour personne durant le temps de ce dernier au sein du Cercle de la Lumière. Gasket avait été son mentor et tout le monde savait que cela avait dérivé en quelque chose de plus.

Star Saber ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dai Atlas avait accepté une telle chose au sein même de son propre groupe, alors qu'il était supposé être le leader. Il était supposé croire en Primus. Aucun ne devait entretenir de relation plus privilégiée que celle qui les liait à leur dieu. Leur seul et unique Créateur. Le plus pur des êtres.

Pourtant…il avait accepté cette relation déviationniste. Et il continuait toujours de l'accepter. Après tout, Dai Atlas n'était pas idiot. Tout le monde savait que Wing profitait de ses sorties en mission pour aller rejoindre son ancien amant.

Rien que l'idée même dégoûtait le bot masqué.

Pour autant…aussi infondées soient les déclarations de cet apostat, il n'aurait su expliquer ce sentiment dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontrée. Cette fembot d'un rose pâle aux optiques bleues.

Leur rencontre avait eu lieu après l'arrivée de troupes de marchands d'esclaves à l'entrée de la Cité. Ils avaient été un groupe nombreux d'une dizaine de personnes. Après un seul avertissement du géant, Dai Atlas et Star Saber avaient sorti les armes. Ils s'étaient occupés de nettoyer les blasphémateurs et de faire le ménage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent la queue entre les jambes.

Ils avaient attaqué des civils…et parmi eux, une fembot se détachait du lot.

Tandis que Dai Atlas rassurait les populations, elle s'était approchée de lui piteusement. Elle avait relevé le regard vers lui, avant de lui adresser un sourire timide.

« …Merci, lui avait-elle adressé.

Star Saber avait ressenti…quelque chose de différent.

Cette fembot n'avait rien de particulier. Elle n'était même pas spécialement belle. Plutôt quelconque. Elle avait l'air faible, en plus.

Mais pour une raison ou une autre, Star Saber avait choisi de laisser couler.

A la place, il avait replacé son épée dans son fourreau. Il l'avait toisée d'un air froid.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, constata-t-il.

Ses optiques bleues…

Oui. Elle n'était pas habitante des Cités de Cristal.

Et il avait une bonne idée de son affiliation.

La fembot s'était raidie.

\- Non…effectivement. Je viens de Iacon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, vous, les Autobots.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?

Elle déglutit légèrement.

\- …Je voulais seulement trouver un refuge.

\- Peut-être aviez eu vous tort de venir ici.

Elle n'avait rien relevé.

Après tout, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des troupes de marchands d'esclaves…

Sans leur intervention, ils auraient péri. Ou pire, ils auraient été leurs esclaves. Ils auraient été vendus comme du bétail au premier venu, qui les aurait maltraités et torturés.

Star Saber avait souhaité en dire plus…

Mais Dai Atlas l'avait rappelé. Le bot rouge leva les optiques avant de tourner les talons et le rejoindre.

Mais avant même de quitter les lieux, la fembot l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Je vais rester un temps dans les environs.

Star Saber grimaça.

\- Mon nom est Clipper, se présenta-t-elle. Venez me retrouver sur la place du marché d'Atynx.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- …Je souhaiterais vous remercier.

Son sourire parut plus chaleureux.

Le remercier…

Lui ?

Allait-il laisser une Autobot le remercier ? Les Autobots n'étaient pas mieux que les Decepticons, après tout. Ils se prétendaient être les sauveurs de Cybertron, mais ils étaient dans la continuité d'un Conseil corrompu et d'un système de caste défaillant.

Ici, ils étaient les adorateurs de Primus…

Ils étaient plus purs que n'importe qui.

Pourtant, Star Saber ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Comme ça vous chante.

\- Star Saber, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom.

Sans autre mot, il partit rejoindre son leader.

Il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à ce sentiment…

Pourtant, le soir venu, dans son appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la journée.

Et sans qu'il le veuille, Clipper ne quitta pas son processeur.

Son sourire ne quitta pas son processeur.

* * *

Il ne saurait expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de venir.

Le lendemain, il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué. Autour de lui, les habitants vendaient, achetaient, marchaient, déambulaient…

Primus aimait le calme.

Star Saber grogna. Il estima qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une perte de temps.

Surtout qu'il ne la trouva pas immédiatement.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter les lieux, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna. Clipper lui sourit à nouveau.

Le même qu'hier.

« Contente que vous ayez pu venir.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, grinça-t-il.

Il lui fit face.

\- Et vous n'avez toujours rien à faire ici.

\- Il paraît que vous êtes l'un des plus forts membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

Star Saber tiqua à cette remarque.

Vraiment ? On le considérait comme tel ?

\- …L'un des membres les plus forts…répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Effectivement. Et je comprends pourquoi. Après tout, sans vous, je ne serais plus ici.

Star Saber laissa les bras pendre le long de son corps.

Etait-il considéré comme plus fort que Dai Atlas lui-même ?

\- Enfin…poursuivit-elle, après un silence. Je suis venue vous remercier. J'ai acheté cela.

Elle ouvrit son châssis pour en sortir quelque chose.

Elle lui tendit. Star Saber abaissa le regard.

Une statuette…

Une statuette faite à la main, en métal doré. Star Saber la reçut et la scruta curieusement.

\- …Qui est-ce… ?

Mais il eut sa propre idée.

\- Primus. Je sais que vous êtes très croyants ici, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- Parce que vous ne croyez pas en Primus ?

Si c'était le cas…il s'agissait d'une blasphématrice.

Une hérétique qu'il devrait éliminer…

\- Si, répondit-elle. Mais…j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il reste de marbre à tout ce qui nous arrive. Avec la guerre, le conflit…

\- C'est nous qui ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui ! cracha Star Saber.

Il faillit dire « vous »…

Il se considérait comme un grand fidèle. Un soldat loyal et honorable de Primus.

\- Primus voit ses créations s'entretuer. Qui aurait envie d'aider le conflit que vous avez-vous-mêmes provoqués ?

\- Nous n'avons rien provoqué…répliqua-t-elle, doucement.

Elle baissa le regard.

\- On…on se défend seulement. On protège Cybertron. De Megatron…de ses officiers…de ses troupes…

\- Nous protégeons Cybertron, grinça-t-il, ne cachant pas le mépris dans ses optiques. Nous protégeons son ancienne culture.

\- Oui…je vois cela.

Clipper balaya la place du regard.

Elle semblait…déçue.

\- Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous rejoignez notre cause ?

\- Cela serait nous détourner de notre vraie vocation.

\- Hm…Ultra Magnus disait vrai.

Clipper se mordit la lèvre.

Pendant un instant, Star Saber eut presqu'envie de revenir sur sa position…Il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Peut-être pour faire plaisir ?

Mais cela serait se détourner de Primus…

En tout cas, il faillit obéir à la pulsion de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire auparavant.

Ce simple geste…

S'excuser. Dire que le Cercle de la Lumière devrait rejoindre leur camp.

Juste pour revoir son sourire…celui de la veille…

Clipper finit par opiner du chef.

\- Je comprends. C'est trop complexe, comme sujet.

\- Complexe…en effet.

\- Nous ne sommes ici que depuis hier. Et je me retrouve seule aujourd'hui.

Nous ?

Star Saber ne prit pas la peine de poser la question, ni de lui demander de préciser.

Il se contenta de demeurer silencieux, la laissant finir.

\- Vous pouvez me faire visiter ?

Elle eut un léger sourire.

Pas celui qu'il espérait…mais…

Star Saber contempla l'horloge au loin.

\- …J'ai peut-être du temps.

Après tout…cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Clipper parut presque reconnaissante.

Star Saber n'était pas satisfait de cela.

Il souhaitait plus…et il pouvait essayer de l'obtenir.

En passant du temps avec elle…

Il fixa la statuette.

Primus le toisait sévèrement.

Les mains de Star Saber tremblèrent. Finalement, il prit une inspiration et rangea la statuette dans son châssis.

Il finit par suivre Clipper, prêt à entamer la visite guidée.

* * *

« Dis-moi… »

Star Saber se retourna. Wing et Axe lui faisaient face.

Ils souriaient…un peu gênés.

Que lui voulaient-ils ?

« …On t'a vu, ce matin. Avec cette fembot, ricana Axe.

\- Elle a l'air mignonne, renchérit Wing. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Star Saber se redressa.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous savoir cela ?

\- Comme ça. On est curieux.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on te voie avec une fembot, déclara Axe.

Les optiques du bot masqué se plissèrent.

Ils se moquaient de lui… ?

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? En quoi cela vous concerne ?

Le sourire de Wing disparut.

\- Pas du tout. On est ravis pour toi…

\- On souhaitait seulement en savoir plus.

\- Pour que vous puissiez me la voler ?

Les deux se figèrent.

De véritables gamins…

Hérétiques…et voleurs, en plus.

Ses propres camarades…

\- Te la voler ? répéta Axe, montant le ton.

\- Oui. Me la voler.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Wing.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, déclara Star Saber. Les hérétiques dans ton genre…ce n'est pas son style.

Wing blêmit à cette remarque.

Clipper aimait les bots forts…surtout qu'elle le considérait comme le membre le plus fort du Cercle de la Lumière…

Plus fort que Dai Atlas…

Axe fit un pas. Il ne souriait plus. Il parut énervé, agacé.

\- Tu la connais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis hier.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble aussi tôt…

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à toi qu'arriverait une chose pareille.

Il avait touché un point sensible. Axe serra les poings. Il était prêt à bondir. Par réflexe, Star Saber posa la main à son fourreau.

Wing lui posa la main sur le bras, l'invitant à se calmer.

\- Pour une fois qu'on essaie de discuter avec toi ! gronda le bot violet et jaune.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gamins. Faibles et sans intérêt.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard.

Ils étaient outrés…scandalisés.

Peu importait. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le chemin de Primus. Ils auraient peut-être la chance qu'Il lui a donnée.

Rencontrer une fembot…nouer un lien avec elle…

La faire sienne…

\- Viens, Axe. Partons, déclara Wing alors qu'il tournait les talons pour se diriger vers la porte.

Axe ne détacha pas ses optiques du bot rouge jusqu'à ce que Wing le tire à nouveau par le bras.

A quoi bon ? Ils n'étaient rien à ses optiques.

Et Clipper…il la ferait sienne.

Oui…elle serait à lui.

Primus avait envoyé un messager…un messager pour le récompenser de ses efforts…de sa loyauté…

Oui…Il n'avait jamais déçu Primus…

Et Clipper était l'incarnation même de ce messager.

Avec elle…il pourrait avoir un avenir.

Répandre avec elle la foi de Primus…mieux que Dai Atlas n'ait pu le faire…

Oui.

Il toucha la statuette de Primus.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

* * *

Il décida de la revoir le lendemain.

Il se moquait bien de la mission donnée par Dai Atlas. Star Saber n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Tout le long de sa recharge, il n'avait rêvé que d'elle.

Clipper…

Il pourrait lui proposer de se retrouver le soir.

Visiter les Cités de Cristal à nouveau…boire un cube d'energon ensemble.

Evoquer Primus…

Elle réapparut dans son champ de vision.

Au loin, au milieu de la place, cette tâche d'un rose pâle…les optiques bleues…

Star Saber faillit sourire…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie avec un autre bot.

Il la vit l'étreindre. Chuchoter au creux de son audio.

Rire.

L'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Star Saber se figea à cette scène surréaliste.

C'était impossible.

Le bot lui rendit son baiser. Un bot bleu et blanc…

Il ressentit…comme un coup de massue sur sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ?

Pourtant…hier, elle montrait de l'intérêt à son égard.

Elle était prête à l'écouter…elle lui avait demandé une visite guidée.

Cela signifiait quelque chose…

Et là…

Star Saber serra les poings. D'un pas rapide et lourd, il se dirigea vers le duo.

Oui…un duo. Pas un couple.

Les deux se retournèrent. Clipper fut légèrement surprise de le voir ici.

Son sourire apparut quelques instants après.

Mais cela ne fit plus rien à Star Saber…cela ne lui procura aucune joie.

« Ha…Star Saber. Holi, voici Star Saber. Il m'a sauvée. »

Holi parut reconnaissant.

Qu'importait…

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Clipper. Je vous en suis éternellement…

\- J'ai sauvé une tentatrice, le coupa sèchement Star Saber.

Son visage se décomposa.

\- Quoi… ? fit Clipper, une voix blanche.

\- J'ai sauvé une hérétique sans importance…

Son poing se leva.

Et vint frapper Holi en plein visage.

Clipper hurla. Holi était au sol.

L'instant d'après, elle se plaça entre eux.

Star Saber n'entendit aucun mot sortir de sa bouche.

Son poing se leva à nouveau.

Il frappa Clipper à son tour.

Quand elle fut à nouveau à terre, il enchaîna avec un coup de pied. Avec un coup de poing.

Encore et encore…

Encore et encore…

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit Esmeral au sol, sonnée par le coup qu'il lui avait envoyé en plein milieu du visage…il repensa à l'état dans lequel il avait mis Clipper et Holi.

Clipper…Qu'il croyait être un messager de Primus…

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une tentatrice qui visait à le détourner de sa foi…

Il avait failli à Primus.

Il l'avait failli en espérant nouer une autre relation que celle qu'il nouait avec lui.

Il avait brisé cette statuette depuis longtemps. Il l'avait broyé dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas Primus, de toute façon.

Cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour plus pur que celui qui le liait à son Dieu.

Le reste…n'était que des insectes.


	7. Certains regrets ne peuvent être réparés

**Certains regrets ne peuvent être réparés**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de OS dans Collection. Celui-ci peut se situer dans The day black and white disappeared mais il est possible d'y voir des éléments de Then the sun rises. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

Il n'y avait jamais eu de romance au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

Au fil des années, le groupe s'est construit peu à peu. Malgré leur politique fermée aux autres, aux factions, qu'il s'agisse de Decepticons ou d'Autobots, lorsque des nouveaux membres étaient acceptés et qu'ils avaient œuvré pour mériter leur place, ils étaient traités comme des membres d'une famille de spark.

Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Axe, Wing, Gasket et Outrigger.

Toutefois, en dépit de ce lien fort entre membres, la question de la romance était généralement esquivée. Le Cercle de la Lumière n'interdisait pas ce genre de relation, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de membres ou de non-membres, mais la priorité était la mission. La sauvegarde de l'Ancienne Cybertron et de ses trésors. Tout ce qui ne s'y rattachait pas ne concernait personne.

Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que ces relations n'étaient pas abordées. Il arrivait que Dai Atlas entende des murmures entre Wing et Axe qui relataient leurs expériences respectives. Mais Dai Atlas ne joignait jamais leurs conversations et se contentait de passer son chemin.

Le chef du Cercle de la Lumière était strict sur les règles mais tant que ses camarades remplissaient leur devoir, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient de leurs vies.

Cependant, le terrain de la romance s'est peu à peu construit au sein du Cercle. Plus rapidement que Dai Atlas n'avait pu le prévoir. Axe avait eu quelques aventures avec des fembots, sans jamais quelque chose de concret. Lorsque Gasket avait ramené Wing au sein du Cercle, il avait rapidement compris que leur relation dépassait le cadre mentor et étudiant. Il avait aussi eu vent que Star Saber s'était également épris d'une voyageuse de passage aux Cités de Cristal à un moment donné. Cela avait quelque peu déconcerté le géant bleu et blanc. Manifestement, personne n'était immunisé contre ces sentiments.

Mais cela ne concernait pas Dai Atlas. Ce dernier n'était jamais tombé amoureux, même avant la création du Cercle de la Lumière. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé de près ou de loin à un autre individu, en dépit d'occasions qui s'étaient présentées. Dai Atlas ne s'était concentré que sur la quête de sa jeunesse : chercher les Chevaliers de Cybertron, avant de rencontrer Metrotitan. Et les circonstances l'ont fait atterrir aux Cités de Cristal, qu'il n'avait plus jamais quitté depuis la rencontre avec ses camarades.

Plusieurs fois, Dai Atlas s'était posé la question. Etait-ce naturel ? De n'avoir aucune attirance pour quiconque ? A chacune de ces interrogations, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. C'était Primus qui décidait du destin de ses créations. Si cela devait arriver, ainsi soit-il.

Et un jour, ces sentiments étrangers et inconnus leur prirent pour cible.

Dai Atlas se souvenait de ce regret comme si c'était hier.

Il venait d'achever son tour de garde dans le quartier riche des Cités de Cristal. En traversant le pont pour rejoindre la base, il était passé de façon inattendue devant un couple de mechs, cachés dans un recoin derrière le mur, en train de s'embrasser de façon passionnée.

Lorsque son regard s'était porté sur eux, Dai Atlas avait rapidement détourné les optiques. Il s'était hâté de poursuivre son chemin, sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

Chacun faisait ce qu'il veut. Dai Atlas n'avait aucun droit d'imposer ou d'interdire quoi que ce soit. C'était ce qu'il se répétait.

Pendant un instant, le géant bleu avait ressenti un léger dégoût mais cela s'était rapidement évanoui. Néanmoins, cette image ne l'avait pas quitté immédiatement. Elle avait mis un long moment avant de disparaître de son processeur.

En errant dans les couloirs du labyrinthe de la base pour remonter jusqu'à ses quartiers, il avait croisé Wing qui était assis sur les marches d'un escalier, penché sur quelque chose. Dai Atlas s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. Sa voix profonde s'était élevée, coupant le bot blanc dans son ouvrage.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Wing avait été surpris. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes. Il avait rapidement dévoilé ce qu'il faisait.

La tunique dorée-marron propre aux membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

« Outrigger insiste tellement. Avec Axe, on s'est dit que peut-être, on pouvait lui accorder cela.

\- Accorder cela ? répéta Dai Atlas, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Cela fait plus de deux ans maintenant, répondit Wing en posant la tunique sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte.

Sous le ton sévère de son leader, Wing avait fermé les optiques, comme pour chercher ses mots.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus. Mais…il poursuit les entraînements comme nous. On lui confie des tâches. Administratives, certes. Mais il semble vraiment vouloir s'impliquer au sein de notre communauté.

Il avait marqué une pause.

\- On peut peut-être lui offrir en signe d'appartenance notre manteau.

Dai Atlas s'était pris le menton, pensif.

Même s'il avait été rebuté à l'idée, elle n'avait pas été mauvaise en soi.

\- …Pourquoi pas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est prêt.

\- Il sera prêt quand tu le décideras, approuva Wing. Mais je me dis qu'il faut combler la présence de Gasket avec de nouveaux membres.

Cela avait réduit Dai Atlas au silence.

Bien sûr…Gasket. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, Dai Atlas réagissait soit par le silence, soit il s'emportait quand on laissait sous-entendre que sa décision de l'exiler n'avait pas été la bonne.

Il l'avait exilé comme punition pour meurtre. Même par légitime défense, cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il avait ôté la vie à quelqu'un.

Mais sa décision avait mené à un concours de circonstances. Gasket était mort quelques mois plus tôt, tué par un Autobot.

Et sa mort avait dévasté Wing. Même quelques mois après, le bot blanc était encore en peine. Dai Atlas le toisa, ne dévoilant aucune émotion.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était le laisser gérer son deuil le temps qu'il souhaiterait. Mais il se demandait si Wing lui en voulait. A lui.

Le bot blanc avait croisé son regard.

Il ne laissait jamais rien paraître. N'importe quelle personne serait en colère. N'importe qui lui en voudrait. Et Wing n'était pas exception à la règle.

Mais il était trop gentil pour montrer ses émotions négatives. Cela rendait Dai Atlas malade. Malheureusement, il avait été conditionné de cette manière. Wing n'était pas près de changer du jour au lendemain. Et cela le désespérait quelque peu.

Puis, un léger sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du bot blanc.

\- Ai-je ton feu vert ?

\- …Oui.

\- Il sera content, alors.

\- Si tu le dis.

Dai Atlas avait été prêt à mettre fin à cette discussion. Mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de quitter le couloir, Wing l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Et si on en profitait pour rafistoler nos tuniques ?

Dai Atlas avait jeté un coup d'œil inquisiteur par-dessus son épaule. Wing avait pouffé en se grattant la tête.

\- Après tout, elles sont vieilles. On dirait des serpillères. Tant qu'à faire, on peut réparer leurs défauts.

\- On a plus important à faire, tu ne penses pas ? répliqua Dai Atlas.

Mais il n'avait pas été froid.

Son ton…avait plutôt été amusé.

\- Les serpillères du Cercle de la Lumière, ricana Wing. On serait beau avec ça.

\- N'oublie pas ton travail, Wing.

\- Eh bien. Il s'agit toujours de travailler pour le Cercle.

Wing lui avait tendu le bras.

\- Tu me donneras ta tunique ?

Dai Atlas avait haussé les épaules en guise d'approbation avant de tourner les talons et de poursuivre sa route.

Si cela lui plaisait autant…

Dai Atlas n'avait rien eu à dire, ni à empêcher.

* * *

Le soir même, après l'entraînement et l'accomplissement de ses tâches restantes, Dai Atlas avait été surpris de n'avoir pas oublié la requête de Wing. Il s'était rendu à l'appartement du bot blanc et avait frappé à la porte, la tunique en main.

Wing lui avait ouvert, appréciant de le voir aussi rapidement.

« Te voilà.

\- Tu me l'as demandé, non ? répondit Dai Atlas avant de lui tendre la tunique en question.

Wing l'avait reçu. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, ce qui avait permis à son leader de voir ce qu'il préparait à l'intérieur.

Les tuniques avaient été étendues sur un plan de table. Wing avait placé celle de Dai Atlas à côté de la sienne, avant de s'attaquer à une autre (probablement celle de Axe).

\- Hm. Tu peux entrer, tu sais, l'avait gentiment invité Wing.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Wing s'était assis sur une chaise, avant de prendre un fil au bout d'une aiguille. Il plongea cette dernière dans la tunique avant de la ressortir de l'autre côté.

Dai Atlas avait haussé un sourcil, observant silencieusement le bot blanc poursuivre son ouvrage.

Il n'avait jamais cru cela de Wing. Cela le surprenait, en réalité.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas couturier.

Il avait marqué un temps avant d'ajouter.

\- …Tu es décidément doué en tout.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est une catastrophe, avait soupiré le bot blanc.

L'aiguille tomba au sol, le fil pendant sur le plan de table. Wing avait grogné avant de ramasser.

\- De toute façon, selon mon diagnostic, je crois qu'elles sont fichues.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il faudra aller en acheter d'autres. Pour chacune de nous.

Wing avait levé le regard vers lui.

Puis, il avait souri avant de prendre un mètre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grinça Dai Atlas.

\- Je peux prendre ta mesure.

\- Ma mesure ?

\- Je vais aller les commander. Et comme tu es là…je peux prendre ta taille.

Dai Atlas avait grogné.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper demain.

\- Les boutiques sont encore ouvertes, avait rétorqué doucement Wing. Et puis…demain, tu seras trop occupé pour me laisser faire.

C'était ridicule, avait pensé le leader.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas quitté l'entrebâillement de la porte. Wing s'était approché de lui, le mètre à la main.

Dai Atlas avait effectué un pas, deux pas, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie que les autres les surprennent.

Star Saber aurait jasé en disant que Dai Atlas se laissait toucher par quelqu'un de « souillé ». Et Dai Atlas n'aurait pas su conserver son calme.

Wing s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de lui sourire, reconnaissant. Puis, il avait attrapé le mètre pour prendre une première mesure.

\- Wing…avait soupiré le géant.

\- Cela ne durera que quelques secondes. Je le promets. Ne bouge pas.

Dai Atlas n'avait pas bougé. Wing avait posé le mètre sur son châssis, l'étendant pour lire la mesure.

Il avait opiné du chef, approbateur, avant de contourner son leader pour poser le même mètre dans le dos.

En sentant les mains froides du bot blanc, Dai Atlas avait légèrement tressailli. Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu puisque Wing s'était excusé avant de reculer de quelques pas pour recommencer.

Dai Atlas avait fermé les optiques, entendant le bruit du mètre s'étendant.

\- Hm.

Wing s'était replacé devant lui. Dai Atlas abaissa le regard.

\- Tu peux tendre tes bras ? lui demanda poliment le bot blanc.

Dai Atlas s'était exécuté. Wing s'était à nouveau rapproché pour prendre la mesure.

Ses optiques dorées rencontrèrent celles de Dai Atlas.

Et pendant un instant, Dai Atlas avait senti son spark rater un battement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.

Il essuya ça et le plaça sur le compte de la fatigue. Wing s'était contenté de sourire avant de contourner Dai Atlas une nouvelle fois.

Dai Atlas était sorti de sa torpeur et fut surpris quand il sentit Wing s'abaisser derrière lui. Tout de suite, il se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria-t-il, plus par surprise qu'autre chose.

\- Je prends tes mesures de jambe et ensuite, je te laisse partir. Excuse-moi si je t'ai surpris.

Dai Atlas avait serré la mâchoire.

\- Fais-le devant moi, alors. Ne me surprend pas. Tu sais que je déteste.

\- Très bien.

Wing s'était remis devant lui. Il lui avait jeté un bref regard penaud, et pendant un instant, Dai Atlas se sentit idiot de s'être emporté d'une telle manière.

Wing avait voulu bien faire.

\- Puis-je ? lui souffla doucement son camarade.

\- Oui.

Le bot blanc s'était abaissé devant lui.

Dai Atlas l'avait suivi du regard et, à nouveau, Wing avait déployé le mètre.

Les optiques dorées de Wing s'étaient plissées. La bouche entrouverte, il avait lu la mesure dans sa tête, murmurant des mots inaudibles.

Dai Atlas n'avait pas détaché ses optiques de lui.

\- Ouah…avait-il chuchoté après un silence. Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi grand, Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas avait frissonné une nouvelle fois.

Wing avait souri avant de se relever pour lui faire face.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? avait soupiré le leader bleu.

\- Pas autant, répondit Wing, gêné.

\- Et cela te convient ?

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

Wing avait haussé les épaules.

\- …J'aime bien les grandes tailles, tu sais. Cela te va bien.

Dai Atlas n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

\- Bien. Je te laisse partir. Merci, Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas avait tourné les talons.

Il avait été prêt à laisser Wing seul.

Puis, il s'était arrêté.

Il s'était tourné vers le bot blanc qui avait déjà commencé à emballer les tuniques.

Puis, de façon inattendue, il avait proposé :

\- …Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Wing s'était tourné vers lui.

\- …Tu le ferais ? sourit le bot blanc.

\- Il y a un couvre-feu. Rappelle-toi.

Le bot blanc ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Dai Atlas pensait que c'était une façon de s'excuser pour s'être emporté de cette façon, alors que Wing avait seulement souhaité l'aider.

\- Volontiers, avait répondu Wing, son visage rayonnant. Attends-moi ici. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Dai Atlas avait croisé les bras.

\- …J'attends.

Et il avait tenu parole.

* * *

Dai Atlas avait attendu le bot blanc à l'extérieur de la boutique, tandis que Wing avait présenté les tuniques au couturier pour en fabriquer de nouvelles semblables aux dernières.

Dai Atlas avait connu ce couturier. Les prix étaient bas mais cela avait été toujours du bon travail. Et malgré l'apparence riche des Cités de Cristal, cela ne signifiait pas que la population l'était.

Ni le Cercle de la Lumière.

Et Dai Atlas avait été surpris de voir Wing se démener autant, même pour des accessoires.

Enfin…il se démenait toujours. Qu'il s'agisse d'aider quelqu'un ou pour faire autre chose.

En le voyant sourire, Dai Atlas s'était à nouveau raidi.

Il n'avait pas compris cette attitude. Quand Wing avait quitté la boutique, il s'était incliné devant son leader.

\- Merci, Dai Atlas.

\- Rentrons, alors.

Wing avait posé le bras sur le sien, comme pour l'inviter à rester.

Dai Atlas s'était figé, ne comprenant pas.

\- Attends. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il avait réprimé un soupir d'agacement.

Toutefois, il avait laissé Wing se diriger vers un marchand d'energon.

Et le bot blanc était revenu, deux cubes fumants à la main.

\- Pour te remercier de ton aide, l'avait gratifié Wing en lui offrant le cube.

\- Wing…

Dai Atlas avait soupiré avant de recevoir le cube. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il s'était rendu compte que ses réserves avaient été vides. Il avait conservé une mine composée alors qu'il buvait le contenu de son cube avec appétit.

\- Tu devais être affamé, avait commenté Wing.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Tu n'avais pas à me remercier.

\- Je croyais qu'être reconnaissant envers une aide quelconque était un principe du Cercle.

Le géant l'avait contemplé.

Il avait été sincère. Il avait pensé ce qu'il disait.

\- …Effectivement, avait répondu Dai Atlas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se balader un peu ? Les températures sont plutôt douces ici.

Dai Atlas avait pris une mine pensive.

\- …Sûrement.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Wing l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'entraîner.

Et Dai Atlas l'avait laissé faire, laissant Wing le guider à travers la Cité de Cristal.

* * *

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble. Nous tous. »

Ils s'étaient assis dans le sable, à l'extérieur de la Cité de Cristal souterraine. Ils avaient fini leurs cubes d'energon. Wing et Dai Atlas les avaient posés au sol avant de contempler l'horizon des Dunes d'Omega.

« …On n'a pas vraiment le temps, avait déclaré Dai Atlas.

\- Ce serait quand même sympa. Se faire des sorties, de temps en temps.

Wing avait croisé les bras.

\- J'en fais avec Axe…mais ça me manque de ne pas partager des moments avec Outrigger.

\- Outrigger est trop jeune.

\- …Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas.

Dai Atlas s'était tourné vers lui.

Wing avait fermé les optiques.

\- …Tu ne traînes pas beaucoup avec nous en-dehors des entraînements. Ni avec moi, ni avec Axe, ni avec Outrigger, ni avec Star saber.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Je sais que tu as un poids sur les épaules.

Wing s'était allongé à côté de Dai Atlas, dans le sable.

\- Mais…on est là, tu sais. Les familles, c'est là pour se soutenir. Tu as une mission. Mais…n'oublie pas de vivre pour toi pour autant.

Dai Atlas avait détourné le regard.

\- A moins que tu ne nous apprécies pas, avait ajouté Wing, sur le ton à mi-chemin entre la plaisanterie et le sérieux.

Il s'était senti scandalisé d'une telle remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Mais Wing avait peut-être eu raison…il n'avait pas montré assez ses sentiments.

\- …Je tiens à vous plus que vous ne l'imaginez, avait répondu Dai Atlas.

Il avait réalisé qu'il avait failli dire autre chose à la place, et qu'il s'était repris au dernier moment.

_Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines._

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas compris.

C'était complètement ridicule et incompréhensible.

Dai Atlas n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Encore moins pour un mech. Encore moins pour Wing.

Le bot blanc lui avait seulement touché le bras, en guise de réponse. A nouveau, Dai Atlas avait ressenti quelque chose dans son spark.

\- Je le conçois, Dai Atlas. Je le sais. Je sais que tu veilles sur nous.

Il avait quitté son bras.

Dai Atlas s'était légèrement détendu. Wing avait fermé les optiques, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

De façon surprenante, Dai Atlas avait repris la parole.

\- …Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- De quoi ?

\- …De t'avoir privé de Gasket ?

Du mech que tu aimes ?

Wing avait mis un léger temps avant de répondre.

\- …Au début, oui.

\- …Tu peux.

Wing avait secoué la tête.

\- Tu as appliqué une législation. Moi…j'aurais dû le défendre davantage.

\- Je n'aurais pas changé d'avis, Wing.

\- Il n'empêche que j'aurais dû le défendre.

Wing s'était redressé.

Il avait fait face à Dai Atlas.

\- Tu avais cru bien faire. Même si…tu connais mon avis sur la question.

Dai Atlas n'avait pas répondu.

Lorsque Wing avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, les joues de Dai Atlas s'étaient légèrement réchauffées, même s'il avait conservé son expression neutre tout le long.

\- …Je regrette que Gasket soit mort. Il me manque tous les jours. Et il me manquera toujours. Mais si tu te demandes si je te déteste par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, si je crois que c'est ta faute…la réponse est non, Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas avait fermé les optiques.

Un grand soulagement lui avait libéré le spark.

Entendre les mots de la bouche de Wing…

Cela avait été plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. Wing s'était détaché de lui, avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas avait incliné la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai lu un livre très intéressant, l'autre jour. Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire ?

Dai Atlas avait réagi en hochant la tête à son tour.

\- J'ai aussi lu un livre intéressant.

Il se cala alors que Wing commençait à raconter son récit.

* * *

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Il fut tard quand Dai Atlas et Wing revinrent à la base.

Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres. Dai Atlas s'était détendu considérablement depuis le début de la soirée. Et plus la conversation avait continué, plus Dai Atlas s'était habitué au contact de Wing.

Une proximité qu'il avait cherché à faire durer. Pas de contact. Seulement une proximité. Dai Atlas s'était rapproché de lui. Wing n'avait pas cherché à reculer. Il n'avait même pas cillé. Il avait poursuivi son récit avec enthousiasme.

Cela avait été quelque chose de touchant. Oui. Wing était touchant. Et quand il souriait, Dai Atlas avait envie de penser que la guerre n'avait pas encore tout détruit.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'appartement de Wing, Dai Atlas avait osé. En remontant les escaliers, il avait pris la main de Wing.

Comme ça. Sans avertissement.

Malgré que ce dernier ne dise rien, il avait été certain que Wing avait été surpris même s'il n'avait pas retiré la main.

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, Wing lui avait fait face avant de bâiller.

\- Je suis rouillé. Faudra se refaire ça.

\- En effet, approuva Dai Atlas.

Le silence lourd était tombé entre eux.

A nouveau, ce sentiment dans l'estomac, dans le spark…

Dai Atlas avait presque souri, voyant la main de Wing dans la sienne.

\- …Ne te fatigue pas trop ce soir, lui avait-il déclaré.

Wing avait opiné du chef.

Dai Atlas osa autre chose.

Il conduisit la main de Wing sur son propre visage, la posant sur sa joue chaude.

Il avait seulement fermé les optiques.

Il avait fermé les optiques avant d'embrasser sa paume. Un contact léger, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Il n'avait pas observé la réaction de Wing.

\- …Je tiens à vous plus que vous ne l'imaginez, avait répété Dai Atlas.

Wing avait seulement souri.

Puis, il avait entendu des pas.

Dai Atlas s'était retourné.

Star Saber était en train de longer le couloir, passant devant eux pour rejoindre son appartement.

Leurs optiques s'étaient croisées.

Puis, celles de Star Saber se plissèrent derrière son masque.

Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dévoiler pour que Dai Atlas reconnaisse une haine intense sur son visage.

Ses pensées avaient été claires.

_Tu ne peux pas être souillé._

_Pas toi._

Cela avait été comme un électrochoc pour Dai Atlas. Comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un rêve.

Il avait fixé Wing.

A nouveau, cette image. L'image de ces deux mechs qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt en train de s'embrasser…

Dai Atlas avait eu un mouvement de recul.

Puis, il avait lâché la main du bot blanc.

\- …Bonne nuit, lui avait-il adressé froidement.

Sans attendre la réponse de Wing, Dai Atlas avait tourné les talons.

Il était parti précipitamment, sans accorder plus de regard au bot blanc.

* * *

Après cela, Dai Atlas et Wing n'avaient pas échangé pendant plusieurs jours.

Dai Atlas l'avait ignoré et Wing n'avait pas cherché à essayer de l'approcher, de s'expliquer, de lui demander des raisons sur son comportement.

Et cela avait été mieux comme ça.

Dai Atlas n'aurait jamais dû oublier sa mission, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

Wing pouvait agir comme il le souhaitait. Mais Dai Atlas n'était pas comme le bot blanc.

Wing avait sûrement eu un manque à combler depuis la mort de Gasket. Mais pendant un long moment, Dai Atlas s'était juré de ne pas être cette personne qui comblerait ce manque.

Il était le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

Metrotitan, les Cités de Cristal…tous avaient fondé de grands espoirs sur lui.

Dai Atlas avait eu honte. Il avait eu honte de ces sentiments inconnus qu'il n'avait pas su gérer ou contrôler.

Il avait eu honte de les poursuivre…avec un camarade. Avec Wing.

Cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses…cela aurait brisé quelque chose dans sa relation avec Wing si ses sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques. Et il savait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Dai Atlas avait eu honte de ses sentiments.

De ressentir comme n'importe quel Cybertronien à l'égard d'un autre qui lui offrait quelque chose de spécial dans son spark.

_Pas toi._

Non. Pas lui.

Cela avait été sa seule relation avec cette romance qu'il craignait.

Et son seul regret.

Un regret…parce que lorsque Wing avait amené Drift au sein des Cités de Cristal, au sein du Cercle de la Lumière, Dai Atlas eut mal.

Il eut mal car Drift avait saisi sa chance. Et que s'il avait assumé ses sentiments plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu aimer Wing comme le bot blanc le méritait.

Mais des regrets ne pouvaient être réparés.

Dai Atlas espérait seulement que Wing serait bien traité. Que Drift prendrait bien soin de lui.

Dans ses optiques, à chaque fois que Wing interagissait avec le samouraï orange…Dai Atlas n'y voyait qu'un amour profond et sincère.

Et c'était son seul réconfort. Que Wing soit heureux.

_Ne le déçois pas, _avait-il dit à Drift.


End file.
